


Binomial Coefficients / Число сочетаний

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мозговитый девятиклассник Стайлз Стилински приглашает школьную звезду футбола Дерека Хейла присоединиться к математическому кружку или как ботаники находят свою любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binomial Coefficients / Число сочетаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binomial Coefficients](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518449) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



\- Эй, ты уронил,- говорит Стайлз, подбирая с пола листок из блокнота, но Дерек Хейл его не слышит. Дерек лишь закрывает свой шкафчик и идёт по коридору, принимая по пути дружеский тычок в плечо от Вернона Бойда. По дороге к холлу они обмениваются дружескими приветствиями с кучкой спортсменов, собравшихся у фонтанчика для питья, а затем он исчезает во взбаламученном океане из подростков. Очередной красный бомбер школьной футбольной команды в море таких же бомберов.

 

Стайлз идёт за ним следом, чувствуя себя пустым местом. Никто с ним не здоровается и не ударяет по плечу, Скотт болеет дома после приступа астмы, а он, по сути, единственное звено круга общения Стайлза. Стайлз – просто очередной безымянный ботаник, который надрывается, таская из класса в класс свой тяжеленный рюкзак, и ни одна душа не остановит на нём свой взгляд дважды. Он практически человек-невидимка. Дерек же почти всегда выглядит так, словно все окружающие его начинают раздражать, и то у него больше друзей, чем у Стайлза. Старшие классы совсем не оправдали надежды Стайлза.

 

Пробравшись сквозь толпу, Стайлз опускает взгляд на листок – если там какая-то ненужная фигня, то он его просто выбросит. На мгновение он зависает, не понимая, что видит, а потом вздрагивает от неожиданности. Это алгебра. Очень продвинутая алгебра. Дерек решил задание, использовав способ, которому, как знал Стайлз, не учили на обычных уроках математики, представлявших собой непреодолимую преграду на пути к аттестату для большинства старшеклассников Бикон-Хиллз.

 

Когда он начинает приглядываться, то понимает, что это даже не похоже на домашнее задание Дерека, не похоже на то, что он обязан был это решать. Обе стороны листа исписаны от начала до конца, и не все записи посвящены математике. Между уравнениями вклиниваются другие пометки и рисунки: футбольный мяч, имя Дерека объёмными буквами, зубастая акула, затылок какого-то парня. Похоже, Дерек просто писал все подряд на этом листке, когда ему было скучно.

 

Дерек решал эти великолепные уравнения попросту от скуки.

 

Стайлз складывает листок, кладёт его в карман и идёт в сторону зала для самостоятельных занятий - единственный урок, который он делит с Дереком. Дерек учится в одиннадцатом классе, он звезда спорта, и единственная причина, по которой Стайлз хоть как-то пересекается с ним - это потому что самостоятельные занятия у них в одно время. Они никогда не заговаривали друг с другом, потому что обычно Дерек выглядит так, словно с большим удовольствием раздавит Стайлза как таракана, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине на занятиях он всегда садится за парту прямо за спиной Стайлза. Наверное, ему так проще представлять, как он сворачивает Стайлзу шею.

 

Именно там сейчас и сидит Дерек, развалившись на стуле, катая карандаш по парте и хмурясь. Он поднимает взгляд, когда заходит Стайлз, как и всегда. Обычно Дерек тут же отводит глаза, словно Стайлз не стоит даже секунды внимания в его сторону. Но обычно Стайлз не машет ему, как он это делает сейчас.

 

Дерек явно выглядит удивлённым, на секунду его глаза округляются, словно он не может поверить, что какой-то тощий мелкий девятиклассник как Стайлз посмел его приветствовать. Стайлз разворачивается и садится на своё привычное место, спиной к Дереку, при этом он готов поклясться, что чувствует, как глаза Дерека прижигают две идентичные дырки на его затылке, но он не шевелится. Он достаёт свой учебник по испанскому и приступает к заданиям.

 

\- - -

 

\- Зацени,- говорит Стайлз Лидии, когда приходит в кабинет мисс Янке для внеклассных занятий. Он машет смятым листком Дерека перед её лицом.

 

Она нехотя отбирает у него лист, распрямляет его на своей парте и изучает около минуты, пока Стайлз пытается сидеть спокойно и не ёрзать.

 

\- Хмммм,- говорит она, затем берёт карандаш и кое-что исправляет,- неплохо.

 

Стайлз ждал этот момент целый день.

 

\- Это работа Дерека Хейла.

 

Лидия поднимает на него взгляд, приготовленный для ещё одного исправления карандаш в её руке замирает. Её идеально выщипанные брови удивлённо выгибаются.

 

\- Дерек Хейл? [Квотербек](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BA)?

 

\- Агааа,- отвечает Стайлз, самодовольно растягивая гласную. Он тянется к листку и переворачивает его, чтобы она посмотрела на его имя, написанное большими круглыми буквами.- Он не просто гора мышц с опилками в голове. Нам стоит позвать его в наш клуб.

 

\- Он откажется,- говорит она, не моргнув глазом, убивая мечту Стайлза на корню. Она толкает листок обратно в сторону Стайлза, словно теперь, зная, чья это работа, не собирается тратить на неё свои драгоценные силы.

 

\- Сомневаюсь,- говорит Стайлз из духа противоречия, хотя она, скорее всего, права.- Но стоит попробовать.

 

\- Великолепно. Спрашивай,- говорит она, перекидывая через плечо свои блестящие волосы и показывая тем самым Стайлзу, что он свободен.

 

\- Великолепно. Спрошу,- своенравно отвечает Стайлз. Он забирает листок Дерека и прячет в свой рюкзак, пока оставшаяся часть их математического клуба медленно проходит в класс, а мисс Янке берёт в руки мелок.

 

\- - -

 

Он планирует поговорить с ним в классе для самостоятельных занятий до того, как прозвенит звонок, но вокруг слишком много людей. К тому же, когда он заходит в кабинет, и Дерек смотрит на него своими пронзительными глазами, Стайлз трусит по полной программе. Он снова машет рукой как полный кретин и садится на своё место. И потому что Дерек сидит прямо позади него, у него даже нет возможности побиться головой о парту, как ему хотелось бы, приходится просто сидеть и молча вариться в своём собственном смущении.

 

Он думает, что теперь придётся ждать до понедельника и молиться, что сможет взять себя в руки и сделать это. Но когда он выходит из здания в конце дня, то замечает Дерека среди творящегося вокруг хаоса по случаю окончания уроков - его тёмные торчащие волосы выделяются на фоне куртки. Сегодня вечером футбольный матч, и вся школа превратилась в океан из одежды красного цвета. Стайлз же сегодня в оранжево-синей клетчатой рубашке. Настоящий фанат.

 

Стайлз забыл свой учебник по испанскому, и ему пришлось вернуться назад к своему шкафчику, поэтому автобус вот-вот отъедет от остановки без него, но он видит, как Дерек отходит от группы чирлидерш и направляется к своей машине. Все знают машину Дерека. Он приезжает на ней в школу каждый день. Она дребезжащая, тёмная и немного зловещая, под стать Дереку.

 

Стайлз какое-то мгновение колеблется. Если он пойдёт говорить с Дереком, то опоздает на автобус, и придётся идти пешком в участок и ждать отца, пока тот освободится. Это, конечно, не идеальный вариант, но вполне приемлемый. Сегодня пятница, отец обычно старается вовремя уходить с работы по пятницам, чтобы они со Стайлзом могли вместе поужинать прежде, чем Стайлз уйдёт к Скотту.

 

Ладно, хорошо. Стайлз подтягивает рюкзак повыше на плечо и срывается с места, делая это медленно и неловко, книжки за спиной перетягивают его на одну сторону, такое ощущение, что они весят больше его самого. Он успевает добежать лишь до середины парковки, когда видит, что Дерек открывает дверь машины. Черт. Это, конечно, весьма неловкая ситуация, но:

 

\- Дерек!

 

Дерек поворачивается и когда видит, кто бежит к нему через парковку, крича его имя как сумасшедший, изменяется в лице… Такого Стайлз раньше не видел. Кажется, что он почти приятно удивлён, увидев Стайлза, или, по крайней мере, заинтересован в его существовании, или просто не думает о том, чтобы раздавить его как жука. Вероятно, все его приветствия в классе для самостоятельных занятий не прошли незамеченными. Как бы то ни было, Дерек ждёт, придерживая рукой открытую дверь своего Камаро. Стайлз благодарно переходит на шаг, втягивая воздух.

 

\- Привет,- хрипит Стайлз, когда подходит ближе и перестаёт задыхаться. Он чувствует, что очки сползают с его носа.

 

\- Привет,- отвечает Дерек. Он не рычит хрипло, как почему-то ожидал Стайлз. Дерек смотрит за спину Стайлза, где автобусы выруливают на проезжую часть, а затем снова на Стайлза, и хмурит брови. Весьма богатый материал для нахмуривания.- Тебя подвезти?

 

\- Эммм,- очень интеллектуально говорит Стайлз, пока до него доходит, что Дерек Хейл предлагает подвезти его на своей тачке настоящего качка. Вряд ли такое когда-либо повторится.- Да! – отвечает он, решая использовать момент.

 

Внутри машина Дерека безукоризненно чиста и пахнет дезодорантом Axe.

 

\- Где ты живёшь?- спрашивает Дерек, заводя Камаро.

 

\- Сто двадцать девять по Вудбайн,- говорит Стайлз, поправляя очки.- Напротив общественного центра.- Дерек молчит в ответ, но, выехав с парковки, ведёт машину в верном направлении, поэтому Стайлз полагает, что он знает, куда ехать.- Я Стайлз,- запоздало добавляет Стайлз, осознав, что Дерек не обязан знать его имя. Ведь во время самостоятельных занятий никого к доске не вызывают.

 

\- Да, я знаю,- говорит Дерек, тон его ответа совершенно ясно предполагает невысказанное в конце предложения слово «идиот».

 

\- Ну, я не знал, что ты знаешь,- говорит Стайлз, не скрывая лёгкое раздражение.- Прости, что пытаюсь быть вежливым,- добавляет он, надеясь, что его тон предполагает невысказанное «идиот» в конце. Мысленно же он пытается не слишком радоваться тому, что Дерек знает его имя, ведь так повёл бы себя только конченый неудачник.

 

Дерек подавляет наигранный вздох и смотрит на Стайлза так, словно мечтает просто открыть дверь и вытолкнуть его на улицу, но, тем не менее, едет дальше. Стайлз скрещивает руки на рюкзаке и мрачно смотрит в окно. Пока что всё шло не особо хорошо и не предвещало согласие Дерека на предложение Стайлза. Возможно, ему нужно забыть об этом.

 

\- Ты опоздал на автобус?- спрашивает Дерек пару километров спустя, когда молчание достигло всех мыслимых и немыслимых пределов. Сейчас они стоят и ждут на самом долгом в мире красном свете светофора.

 

\- Эммм, нет,- признается Стайлз, дёргая карман рюкзака для бутылки с водой. Сама идея, что Стайлз мог опоздать на автобус и подумать, что решением его проблемы будет обратиться к Дереку, настолько смехотворна, что Стайлз едва не смеётся ему в лицо. – Я вообще-то хотел поговорить с тобой,- он бросает взгляд на Дерека, который смотрит на него, приподняв бровь, мол «Вот он я, говори».

 

\- Окей, хорошо,- начинает Стайлз, когда, наконец, загорается зелёный. Ему заранее стоило бы продумать свои слова, потому что он уже запинается.- Я знаю, что ты очень, понимаешь, популярный, и все дела,- краем глаза он смотрит на Дерека. Дерек никак не реагирует на слова о своей популярности. Вероятно, потому что прекрасно об этом знает. Стайлз решает начать заново.

 

Он пытается придумать новую речь, в то время как Дерек поворачивает на Вудбайн. У него почти не остаётся времени.

 

\- Я о том, что ты, наверное, очень занят со спортом и со всеми своими друзьями, но я подумал, что если у тебя есть немного свободного времени, то ты, может быть, захочешь… вот здесь, остановись здесь,- говорит он, указывая на свой дом.

 

Дерек мягко выруливает к подъездной аллее, паркуясь так, чтобы не заблокировать её. Он выглядит весьма приятно удивлённым путаному, неловкому монологу Стайлза, кажется, что уголок его рта подёргивается, готовясь к мягкой улыбке.

 

Стайлз замечает, как Дерек тянется к зажиганию, чтобы заглушить мотор, но потерянный им листок уже в руках Стайлза.

 

\- Как бы то ни было, я пытался сказать, что ты уронил это вчера, а я подобрал и подумал, что… тебе было бы интересно присоединиться к математическому кружку?

 

Пальцы Дерека отпускают ключ зажигания, не успев заглушить машину. В то же самое время с его лица сходит улыбка. Он вырывает лист из рук Стайлза и разворачивает его. Он не выглядит довольным.

 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я участвовал в математическом кружке,- спокойно говорит он, и, боже мой, этот взгляд. Этот свирепый взгляд. Стайлзу кажется, что этот взгляд сдавливает его грудную клетку. Он тут же переоценивает свои предыдущие выводы, что Дерек всегда выглядит недовольным, потому что, вероятно, это был его обычный, спокойный вид. Это было нейтральное выражение лица Дерека. Стайлз не ценил должным образом это выражение лица, пока у него была такая возможность.

 

\- Да,- отвечает Стайлз, остатки его жалкой уверенности в собственном плане тают как дым на ветру.- Ты молодец. Не безошибочно, все-таки Лидия сделала какие-то пометки,- говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы показать их на листке. Дерек смотрит ещё более свирепо.- Но в прошлом году команда ездила на областные соревнования, а я очень, очень, очень хочу туда поехать. Может, и не только на областные. Ты можешь нам помочь.

 

Взгляд Дерека перемещается с листка на Стайлза. Когда это происходит, на секунду он кажется не таким разозлённым, хотя Стайлз не представляет, что могло измениться. Что-то в его губах, возможно, во взгляде. Что бы то ни было, по какой-то причине Стайлз начинает думать, что сможет его уговорить.

 

Стайлз складывает ладони в умоляющем жесте и тянет:

 

\- Пожааааалуйста?

 

Дерек издаёт странный звук, похожий на смешок, умерший где-то по пути.

 

\- Я подумаю,- говорит он. Он складывает бумажку, надрывая её при каждом сгибе. Мда, вот как, оказывается, можно свирепо складывать бумагу. Когда он складывает её до самого минимального размера, то запихивает в карман джинсов и переводит взгляд на лобовое стекло.

 

\- Это здорово. Отличная новость,- говорит Стайлз, решая все-таки надеяться на лучшее.- Увидимся завтра.- Дерек молчит в ответ.- На самостоятельном занятии,- добавляет Стайлз. Дерек продолжает молчать.- Ладно, пока!- говорит Стайлз и рвёт когти из машины, пока Дерек не решил его прикончить.

 

Он бежит по дорожке к дому, отпирает дверь и забегает внутрь, не веря, что все-таки сделал это. Он слышит, как мотор Камаро работает вхолостую, пока он не скрывается внутри и запирает за собой замок, и только тогда машина уезжает.

 

\- - -

 

Этим вечером Скотту становится лучше, но его мама не хочет, чтобы он торопился и далеко отлучался от [небулайзера](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80). Поэтому они играют в видео игры, и Скотт позволяет Стайлзу вывалить на него все свои переживания по поводу Дерека Хейла: присоединится он или нет к их математическому кружку, и виновато ли будет в случае отказа отвратительно выполненное приглашение Стайлза.

 

\- Он и правда такой умный?- скептично спрашивает Скотт. Он морщит лицо, фокусируясь, затем делает бросок, раскачиваясь вместе с консолью, но все равно промахивается. Скотт совсем плох в боулинге. Но зато в сноуборде ему нет равных.

 

\- Он забрал свои записи, иначе я бы показал тебе,- говорит Стайлз. Снова его черед, но ему игра уже немного надоела. Лучше он будет сходить с ума по Дереку.- И он решал примеры ради собственного удовольствия. Это даже не была домашка. Он идеально подходит для математического кружка.

\- Ну да, если не брать в расчёт, что он в каком-то роде засранец,- ворчит Скотт.- Он и Уиттмор едва не бросили твой рюкзак в бассейн, помнишь?

 

\- Я… черт,- говорит Стайлз. На экране светится его аватар, но Стайлз кладёт консоль.- Похоже, я не был в курсе, что он там был.- Он был в таком ужасе в тот момент, представляя, что произойдёт, если его рюкзак окажется в бассейне – все бы промокло и было испорчено. Вся его домашняя работа, его дорогой калькулятор, его iPod. Это случилось в первую неделю учёбы в девятом классе. Не самое оптимистичное начало.

Целая группа засранцев качков загнала его в угол в раздевалке, затем вытолкала в зал с бассейном. Не успел он оглянуться, как Уиттмор, которого все считали самым уродским уродом в школе, полной уродов, отнял рюкзак Стайлза и направился в сторону бассейна, ухмыляясь и бросая колкости. Стайлз ринулся на Уиттмора, который перекинул рюкзак кому-то другому прежде, чем Стайлз успел схватить его, и он растянулся на животе на мокром полу, злой и униженный.

 

\- Дерек совершенно точно там был,- говорит Скотт, в отвращении сморщив нос. Он явно знал, о чём говорил, потому что Скотт вышел из раздевалки под самый конец перепалки, едва заслышав крики, и заорал, что тренер Финсток идёт прямо позади него. Он блефовал, но качки разбежались, что, вероятно, было самым благоприятным вариантом, потому что ни Стайлз, ни Скотт не смогли бы одолеть ни одного из них, а что говорить о шести парнях.- Разве ты не помнишь? Он держал твой рюкзак. Ты едва не столкнул его в бассейн, когда он вернул его тебе.

 

Так вот кому Уиттмор швырнул рюкзак, когда Стайлз на него бросился. Хорошо, что Стайлз даже не запомнил, кто это был, потому что тогда он, скорее всего, никогда не заговорил бы с Дереком про математический кружок, если бы знал. Ничего удивительного, что Дерек всегда так смотрит на него, словно хочет убить. Видимо, он и правда этого хочет.

 

Но Стайлз подошёл к нему, обнаглев в своём незнании, и Дерек был милым, в его особом Дерековом стиле, он даже предложил подвезти Стайлза. В конце концов он, конечно, едва не снял скальп со Стайлза силой своего взгляда, но до того момента был дружелюбен или, по крайней мере, терпелив.

 

\- Сегодня он вёл себя со мной нормально,- увиливает от ответа Стайлз.

 

\- Мне он не нравится,- говорит Скотт, разворачивая КитКат.- Неужели нам необходим такой человек в команде?

 

Стайлз не уверен, что знает ответ на этот вопрос, но к тому времени, как отец приезжает за ним, он решает просто пытаться добиться своего и завербовать Дерека в кружок и даже придумывает вполне пригодный план. Возможно, он потом об этом пожалеет, но… областные соревнования.

 

Когда он оказывается дома, то достаёт свои школьные принадлежности, пусть сейчас вечер пятницы и одна мысль о домашней работе в пятничный вечер кажется неправильной. Но Дерек занимается математикой в своё свободное время, а это значит, что Дерек любит математику. Стайлз просматривает свою рабочую тетрадь с заданиями кружка, выискивая то, что должно понравиться Дереку, основываясь на тех заданиях, которые тот делал сам. Он ищет наживку.

 

Когда в понедельник он заходит в класс для самостоятельных занятий, то Дерек уже там, сидит, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула и вращая карандаш. Сегодня он в чёрной кожанке и выглядит как образцово-показательный плохой парень. Стайлз думает про себя, что это ни капли не привлекательно.

 

\- Вот,- говорит он, бросая на стол Дерека листы с примерами. Дерек подтягивает их к себе поближе и выпрямляется, разглядывая. Когда он понимает, что это, то смотрит на Стайлза и поднимает бровь.- Я подумал, что тебе может понравиться,- пожимает плечами Стайлз и разворачивается к своему месту.

 

Пару минут спустя он слышит, как начинает скрипеть карандаш Дерека и не прекращает это делать, пока не звенит звонок, оповещающий окончание урока.

 

\- - -

 

Дерек уже ждёт его, когда Стайлз выходит из школы после уроков. Это особенно впечатляет, потому что у Стайлза были два часа внеклассных занятий в математическом кружке. Он не может поверить, что Дерек ждал его всё это время.

 

\- Привет,- настороженно произносит Стайлз. Почём ему знать, может быть, Дерек поджидает его, чтобы избить до полусмерти.

 

\- Привет,- говорит Дерек. Его лицо все ещё выглядит кислым, но уже не таким зверским, как тогда в машине. Стайлз решает, что пока не нужно начинать кричать, что он сын шерифа.- Подвезти тебя?

 

Есть специальный автобус, который отвозит учеников домой после внеклассных занятий, но Стайлз не тот, кто откажется от приглашения ещё раз прокатиться на Камаро.

 

\- Конечно,- говорит он и следует за Дереком по парковке.

 

Машина Дерека внутри уже ему знакома, и Стайлз не так сильно нервничает в этот раз, хотя теперь он знает, что Дерек был одним из тех засранцев, которые издевались над ним. Он готов оставить в прошлом все обиды ради науки, если Дерек согласится.

 

Когда Стайлз пристёгивает ремень безопасности, его желудок бурчит. Очень громко. Так громко, что ему стыдно.

 

Дерек бросает взгляд на Стайлза, заводя машину.- Ты хочешь есть?- спрашивает он.- Мы могли бы…

 

\- Вообще-то да, умираю от голода,- стонет Стайлз, начиная копаться в своём рюкзаке. Он вынимает пакет с черничным кексом, достаёт его и делает укус, потом вспоминает, что у него все-таки есть хорошие манеры, и делит его на две части. Кекс вкусный и сочный, он практически разваливается на части в его руках после целого дня, проведённого в рюкзаке с учебниками. Каскад из крошек устремляется вниз на панель между сидениями.

 

\- Упс,- говорит Стайлз, глядя на крошки. Он протягивает нетронутую часть Дереку.- Хочешь?

 

\- Нет,- отвечает Дерек с гримасой боли.

 

\- Уверен?- спрашивает Стайлз, делая ещё один укус.- Очень вкусно,- бормочет он с полным ртом божественного черничного кекса.

 

Тишина. В ответ полная тишина, лишь пристальный взгляд Дерека на кусок кекса, который Стайлз до сих пор ему протягивает.

 

Стайлз сглатывает, мечтая о глотке воды или, например, таблетке с цианидом.

 

\- Мне… не следовало есть в машине, да?- делает вывод он.

 

\- Не следовало,- мрачно говорит Дерек, наблюдая, как черничина падает, ударяясь о запястье Стайлза, и приземляется на заднее сидение.

 

\- Чёрт, прости,- говорит Стайлз и запихивает последний кусочек в рот, затем неуклюже убирает оставшуюся половину обратно в пакет – ещё больше крошек, блин – и закрывает его, всё это происходит под полным смиренного ужаса взглядом Дерека.- Оставлю это здесь для тебя, если ты попозже захочешь,- говорит Стайлз, кладя пакет на панель. Затем он видит, как Дерек на него смотрит.- Или не оставлю,- быстро исправляется он, запихивая пакет назад в рюкзак.

 

Когда Дерек начинает выезжать задом с парковки, мимо проезжает машина, набитая чирлидершами, музыка и смех доносятся из открытых окон. Скорее всего, они даже не собирались сближаться с драгоценной машиной Дерека, но тот всё равно бросает на них подозрительный взгляд. Стайлза немного успокаивает то, что кто-то ещё сумел так быстро отвлечь Дерека от того факта, что Стайлз только что осквернил его машину крошками от кекса.

 

Они выезжают на дорогу под аккомпанемент ворчания Дерека о безбашенных водителях. Стайлз не уверен, в чем же тогда смысл машины, если хотя бы иногда не вести себя безбашенно. Но он не озвучивает свои мысли вслух.

 

Дерек молчит, пока они едут до дома Стайлза, а Стайлз не может перестать ёрзать. Ему до смерти охота узнать, понравились ли задания Дереку, думал ли он о том, чтобы присоединиться к математическому кружку, но он не хочет давить, поэтому просто ждёт, пока Дерек сам об этом заговорит.

 

\- Тебе понравились примеры?- спрашивает Стайлз, после того как они проехали ещё два блока. Он подождал, ясно?

 

\- Да,- отвечает Дерек. Они снова стоят на самом долгом в мире красном свете светофора, и он тянется в карман, чтобы достать листки, снова аккуратно сложенные, и протянуть их Стайлзу.- Правда, я не уверен в третьем примере на первой странице.

 

Стайлз берёт записи, распрямляя их дрожащими от волнения руками.

 

\- Дома у меня есть ключ с ответами,- радостно отвечает он.- Можем посмотреть, если хочешь.

 

Взгляд Дерека перескакивает на Стайлза, а затем обратно на дорогу.

 

\- Звучит здорово,- говорит он.

 

\- - -

 

Дерек решил неверно всего два примера. Стайлз в восторге.

 

\- Ты хочешь к нам присоединиться?- осторожно спрашивает Стайлз, потому что ему жизненно необходимо, чтобы Дерек избавил его от страданий. Он не может больше мучиться в неизвестности. Они сидят за кухонным столом, разложив перед собой листы с заданиями и бутылки с витаминизированной водой, и Стайлз едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы не схватить Дерека за отвороты его куртки и не прокричать ему в лицо, чтобы он уже скорее соглашался.

 

\- Полагаю, что да,- пожимает плечами Дерек. Он поднимает взгляд на Стайлза и неуверенно добавляет,- но разве уже не слишком поздно?

 

\- Конечно, нет,- говорит Стайлз, хотя он и не уверен полностью, что это так. На самом деле, он ещё не говорил с мисс Янке до того как начал обрабатывать Дерека, но он считает, что её-то будет проще уговорить.- У нас сегодня было занятие. Хочешь решить пару примеров?

 

\- Конечно,- отвечает Дерек. Он снимает куртку и берёт карандаш, который Стайлз ему протягивает.

 

Стайлз достаёт своё домашнее задание по биологии и пытается что-то сделать, но вместо этого он постоянно бросает взгляды на Дерека, во-первых, потому что его слегка завораживает, как плавно двигается карандаш в его руке, практически во всех случаях с твёрдой решимостью, и, во-вторых, потому что никогда он ещё не видел его так близко. До этого момента большая часть их общения включала в себя Дерека и затылок Стайлза.

 

Стайлз не без раздражения понимает, что вблизи при личной встрече Дерек оказывается ещё красивей. Обычно он так хмурится, что сложно по-настоящему это оценить, но сейчас он кажется более расслабленным. Даже когда он немного морщится, концентрируясь, он не выглядит таким пугающим, как когда проносится по школьным коридорам. На самом деле, при таком расстоянии Стайлз видит, какие красивые у него глаза, их необычный цвет заставляет обычные карие глаза Стайлза казаться едва ли не заурядными. Его скулы выглядят так, словно их вырезали из мрамора, а бицепсы растягивают рукава футболки. Кажется, будто кто-то случайно привёл на кухню Стайлза фотомодель мужского пола.

 

Но у фотомодели вряд ли было бы столько волос на теле. Дело не только в густых, тёмных волосах на его голове, огромных бровях и щетине на лице – даже тыльные стороны его ладоней и пальцы покрыты тёмными волосками. У Стайлза же едва ли наберётся шесть волосин по центру груди и немного пушка на руках и ногах. Сидя напротив Дерека, он чувствует себя от силы двенадцатилеткой.

 

В какой-то момент Дерек ловит его за разглядыванием волос на его руке, и Стайлз резко отводит взгляд, притворяясь, что увлечён учебником по биологии. Если Дерек поймёт, что Стайлз на него пялится, то его рюкзак может и правда оказаться в бассейне вместе с самим Стайлзом в качестве бонуса.

 

Дерек отлично справляется с примерами и впитывает как губка несдержанную похвалу Стайлза. Вообще-то, Стайлзу уже больше не нужно умасливать Дерека, раз он согласился присоединиться к кружку, но он не собирается расслабляться, пока Дерек не будет сидеть рядом с ним на внеклассных занятиях в кабинете мисс Янке. Он и правда впечатлён, поэтому не привирает. Дерек великолепен в математике. Стайлз заставляет его решить ещё одну страницу примеров.

 

Эти примеры посложнее, Стайлзу приходится прикладывать усилия для их решения, и в итоге они устраивают перебранку из-за одного задания. В конце концов, Дерек оказывается прав и начинает злорадствовать над неудачей Стайлза, пока тот не кидает в его самодовольное лицо пустую бутылку из-под воды.

 

Дерек ловит её и бросает в ответ. Она отскакивает ото лба Стайлза и попадает в холодильник.

 

\- В математическом кружке все такие дебоширы?- спрашивает Дерек, надо же, умник нашёлся.- Не уверен, что смогу угнаться за вами.

 

\- Ты даже не представляешь,- сопит Стайлза и поправляет очки. Дерек понятия не имеет, какая жесть творится на школьных соревнованиях по математике среди старших классов. Стайлз тоже не знает, он ведь ещё на них не был, но слышал кучу историй. Он надеялся, что всё окажется правдой.

 

Телефон Дерека издаёт сигнал, он поднимает его и касается дисплея.

 

\- Мне пора,- говорит он, хотя судя по голосу ему совсем не хочется уходить. Стайлз резко переводит взгляд на кухонные часы. Почти семь. Его отец будет дома в любую секунду, а Стайлз даже не подумал о том, что они будут есть на ужин. У него богатый опыт в разогревании готовых блюд.

 

\- Встретимся в среду,- говорит Стайлз, провожая Дерека до двери.- В классе мисс Янке.

 

Дерек колеблется.

 

\- У меня футбол,- отвечает он, и сердце Стайлза уходит в пятки. Почему-то он абсолютно позабыл, что занятия футбольной команды и математического кружка проходят в одно и то же время.- Но я поговорил с тренером,- продолжает Дерек, почёсывая затылок и изучая дверной косяк.- Он сказал, что раз в неделю я могу пропустить занятие, и всё равно буду играть за команду,- с надеждой он улыбается Стайлзу.

 

Стайлзу становится немного легче. Математический кружок занимается три раза в неделю, но, возможно, им удастся найти выход.

 

\- Я поговорю с мисс Янке,- обещает он.- Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

 

\- Спасибо,- говорит Дерек. Он снова легко улыбается Стайлзу так, что уголок его рта приподнимается, а глаза светятся, и что-то заставляет дыхание Стайлза на секунду прерваться.

 

Ну вот. Это всё усложняет.

 

\- - -

 

На следующий день Стайлз раньше заканчивает обедать, чтобы переговорить с мисс Янке по поводу невероятной возможности участия в региональных соревнованиях (а затем, может быть, и в национальных!), которую Стайлз для неё нашёл. По крайней мере, именно под таким соусом он пытается это всё преподать. Она весьма взволнована этим, пока он не переходит к рассказу о совпадении графиков, в этот момент Стайлз понимает, что Дерек начинает ускользать из его пальцев, и тогда он плюёт на гордость.

 

Он торгуется. Умоляет. И добивается своего.

 

\- Можешь приходить на занятия по понедельникам,- говорит Дереку Стайлз, когда они встречаются в перерыве перед уроком самостоятельных занятий и дожидаются звонка. Дерек уже увлечён очередным листом с задачами, который принёс ему Стайлз.- А по средам и четвергам мы будем встречаться после твоих тренировок по футболу, и я буду объяснять тебе, что мы прошли за этот день.

 

Он не уверен, что Дерек согласится. Ведь придётся увеличить нагрузку по средам и четвергам, у Стайлза с этим нет никаких проблем, потому что он непритязательный девятиклассник с отсутствием социальной жизни, но у Дерека могут быть дела поважнее.

 

Или не могут. Дерек сразу же отвечает:

 

\- Договорились. Где будем встречаться?

 

Стайлз был так сфокусирован на том, чтобы уговорить учительницу, что не продумал эту часть.

 

\- У меня дома? – предлагает он.

 

\- Я буду ждать тебя после футбола,- говорит Дерек, вырисовывая адрес Стайлза объёмными буквами.

 

\- - -

 

Дерек дожидается Стайлза в среду, они целых два часа занимаются математикой, а потом он едет домой. Три костяшки на левой руке Дерека содраны в мясо, и Стайлз думает про себя, что это мерзко. Очень мерзко. Никто в здравом уме не посчитает это привлекательным.

 

В четверг отец приходит домой, когда Дерек ещё не ушёл. Он явно выглядит удивлённым, что кто-то другой кроме Скотта сидит за их кухонным столом, он наблюдает пару минут за тем, как они полностью поглощены своими заданиями, а затем спрашивает Дерека, не останется ли тот на ужин. После быстрого диалога по sms с мамой Дерек остаётся на ужин. Они едят макароны с сыром из коробки и сосиски.

В следующую среду Дерек снова у них ужинает, помогает вымыть посуду, а затем остаётся посмотреть, как [Джайентс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D1%8C%D1%8E-%D0%99%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BA_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%81) проигрывают [Доджерс](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%81-%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81_%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81) – отец и Дерек - оба большие фанаты бейсбола, а Стайлзу бейсболл нравится, потому что можно одновременно смотреть его, копаться в телефоне, при этом ничего особенного не пропуская и проводя время с отцом. На следующий день Дерек снова остаётся, и Джайентс выигрывают.

 

После этого Дерек остаётся ужинать каждую среду и четверг. Обычно после него они ненадолго зависают и расслабляются, делают что-то, для чего не нужно задействовать мозг. Иногда они смотрят телевизор, иногда играют в видео-игры, иногда лежат на диване, едят виноград и болтают о всяких глупостях. Иногда Дерек с отцом говорят о машинах, об опасности уличных гонок, о том, как много «ловушек для лихачей» расставлено по городу, о чём отцу вообще-то можно было и не говорить. Он не настолько скрытен, насколько должен бы быть.

 

Однажды вечером, после того как Дерек уходит, отец говорит, что рад видеть, как Стайлз заводит новых друзей, отчего сам Стайлз начинает неловко ёрзать. Отец не знает, что сперва Стайлз использовал Дерека из-за его мозгов, а сейчас он продолжает это делать и заодно пускает слюни на его волосатые руки.

 

Вероятно, Стайлз – нехороший человек.

 

Ну что теперь поделаешь.

 

\- - -

 

В Бикон-Хиллз переезжает новая девочка, и Лидия вербует её для кружка. Её зовут Эллисон, и они со Скоттом влюбляются с первого взгляда, так что всего за какие-то несколько минут у Скотта появляется девушка. Стайлзу приходится пожертвовать частью их времени со Скоттом ради неё, это немного расстраивает, но Скотт не возникал на тему того, что жертвует часть времени со Стайлзом для Дерека, поэтому ему не на что жаловаться. И ему вполне нравится Эллисон, поэтому нет ничего страшного в том, что она теперь часто проводит с ними время. На самом деле, он довольно быстро начинает это даже ценить.

 

Эллисон на год старше Скотта и Стайлза, поэтому может водить машину, что позволяет им совершенно по-новому проводить время. Они могут пойти, куда захотят, а если им надоест, то просто могут поехать в другое место. Стайлза не волнует, сколько органов ему придётся продать – в следующем году он купит машину. Машина меняет всё кардинально.

 

Они ходят в боулинг, в кино, иногда и туда, и туда за один вечер, им не нужно ехать на велосипедах, умолять родителей подвезти или ждать автобуса. Иногда Стайлз чувствует себя пятым колесом, но чаще всего с ними Лидия, которая уже стала лучшей подругой Эллисон, поэтому Стайлз и Лидия по умолчанию вынуждены общаться. Около года назад Стайлз бы с ума сошёл от возможности проводить время с Лидией вне школы, но сейчас это больше напоминает ему лишь встречу с таким же как он членом математического кружка. Что, вероятно, должно его радовать, потому что она как и раньше ни капли не заинтересована в нём в романтическом плане.

 

Всё это оказывает неожиданное влияние на расширение школьного круга общения Стайлза. Эллисон и Лидия садятся за обедом вместе со Скоттом и Стайлзом, и в конце концов все остальные члены математического кружка подтягиваются к их столику, пока им не приходится сдвинуть вместе два стола, чтобы все могли поместиться. У Стайлза никогда не было столько друзей, и он никогда не сидел за обедом с кем-то кроме Скотта. Это здорово хотя бы потому, что ему есть с кем поговорить, пока Эллисон и Скотты заняты тем, что смотрят друг на друга влюблёнными глазами.

Стайлз никогда в этом не признается, но он немного завидует. Не тому времени, которое Скотт проводит с Эллисон вместо него, Скотт – все ещё его друг, и всегда будет его другом, им не нужно каждую свободную секунду проводить друг с другом, его не раздражает, что ему нужно делить его с Эллисон. Стайлз завидует тому, что Скотту ответили взаимностью.

 

Стайлзу нравится Дерек, это бессмысленно и опять закончится годами безнадёжных переживаний как в случае с Лидией. Дерек ему нравится, сейчас уже бесполезно отрицать. Чем больше он узнаёт Дерека, тем хуже всё становится.

 

Было бы лучше, если бы Дерек был засранцем, но он не такой, не смотря на его вечно хмурое лицо. И на самом деле Дерек даже не настолько хмурый, насколько… настороженный, как кажется. Стайлз не знает почему, но Дерека очень тяжело расположить к себе и ещё тяжелее разговорить о каких-то личных вещах, но мало-помалу, незатейливыми разговорами и пристальным вниманием к каждому его слову и поступку Стайлз начинает узнавать Дерека.

 

Дерек любит пиццу с пепперони и наггетсы с майонезом. Его любимая книга – [«Американские боги»](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8), любимый цвет – синий. Когда-нибудь он хочет отправиться в поход к Большому Каньону. Он готов съехать в кювет лишь бы не сбить белку на своей нелепой машине, и когда он улыбается, всё его лицо будто светится. Стайлз жутко злится на него иногда, когда тот улыбается, что только всё ухудшает, ведь милее улыбающегося Дерека может быть только озадаченный Дерек. Стайлз в любом случае в проигрыше.

 

\- - -

 

Вероятно, Стайлз даже больше других удивлён, что система выполнения заданий в математическом кружке, которую они подготовили для Дерека, работает. Он не был уверен, что Дерек будет её придерживаться, для них обоих это не пара пустяков, но Дерек легко справляется с работой. Он никогда не жалуется, что мог бы в это время заниматься чем-то другим.

 

Но пару недель спустя усталость начинает проявляться. Иногда Дерек выглядит более усталым, много зевает, когда они смотрят телевизор, и иногда уходит домой раньше, чем обычно. Всё это дополнительное время и работа изматывают его, но он не жалуется, хотя Стайлз даже не представляет, когда он успевает делать свою домашнюю работу. Иногда Стайлзу самому сложно успевать её делать, а Дерек к концу дня, должно быть, устаёт как физически, так и морально. По утрам перед уроками у него разминка с футбольной командой в тренажёрном зале, после уроков – футбольная тренировка, а потом после всего этого он ещё два раза в неделю занимается математикой дома у Стайлза.

 

Стайлз начинает чувствовать вину за то, что втянул его в это.

 

В четверг перед их первым соревнованием Дерек с опозданием выходит из школы после тренировки по футболу. Стайлз ждёт, облокотившись о его машину, и переписывается со Скоттом. Как раз в тот момент, когда он начинает слегка волноваться, Дерек наконец появляется из здания школы, выглядя полуживым. В машине он молчит всю дорогу, а когда они садятся за работу на кухне Стайлза, то вяло решает примеры. Из первых четырёх три он решает неверно, и Стайлз понимает, что сегодня в этом смысла нет. Это как пытаться добыть воду из камня.

 

\- Пошли, посмотрим телевизор,- говорит он, убирая записи в папку.

 

Дерек, нахмурившись, смотрит на часы на стене.

 

\- Ещё рано,- говорит он и тянется к папке, но Стайлз успевает убрать её из зоны досягаемости, хотя прекрасно понимает, что если Дерек так сильно хочет её взять, то Стайлз не сможет от него отбиться.

 

\- Ты устал,- говорит Стайлз, хлопая его по протянутой руке папкой.- И ты готов настолько, насколько можешь быть готовым. Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы изводить себя до предела.

 

На секунду кажется, будто Дерек будет спорить, но затем он откидывается на спинку стула и потирает рукой уставшее лицо.

 

\- Посмотреть фильм было бы неплохо,- признаёт он.

 

Стайлз ждёт, пока они не сядут на диван с миской поп-корна из микроволновки, и только тогда заводит разговор:

 

\- Знаешь, ты не обязан это делать. Если не хочешь.

 

Он засовывает в рот немного поп-корна, чтобы удержаться и не начать умолять Дерека не бросать кружок.

 

Дело даже не в том, что они не смогут поехать на соревнования – он не хочет терять всё это время наедине с Дереком. Они никогда не общаются в школе, разве что в те редкие минуты перед классом самостоятельной работы до того, как прозвенит звонок, и у них нет больше ничего общего. Если Дерек бросит кружок, то он автоматически бросит и Стайлза.

 

Это, конечно, эгоистично, но это самое большее, что Стайлз может добиться от Дерека. Поэтому он будет держаться за эту возможность обеими руками.

 

\- Я не брошу занятия,- говорит Дерек, упрямо сцепив зубы.- Мне просто нужно вечер передышки.- Он берёт миску с поп-корном, стоявшую на диване между ними, и протягивает её Стайлзу.- Поставь туда, куда я не смогу дотянуться,- говорит он,- иначе я всё съем.

 

«В этом же и весь смысл поп-корна»,- думает Стайлз, но слушается и ставить миску на дальнем конце диване, куда Дерек не сможет дотянуться. Это значит, что ему придётся есть левой рукой, но он полагает, что ему не помешает есть помедленнее.

 

Он так увлечён кино и попытками есть поп-корн рукой, которая еле работает, что не замечает, как Дерек засыпает, пока его голова не опускается на плечо Стайлза.

 

Рука Стайлз непроизвольно дёргается, и зерна поп-корна разлетаются по всему дивану. Он боится шевелиться, но пытается осторожно стрельнуть глазами, чтобы увидеть Дерека. В его поле зрения макушка Дерека, его скула и закрытый глаз. У него очень длинные ресницы.

 

Стайлз немного взбудоражен мыслью, что Дереку настолько с ним комфортно, что он заснул, облокотившись на него, но, по правде говоря, приятного в этом не так уж и много. Жёсткая черепушка Дерека больно впивается в костлявое плечо Стайлза, но тому совсем не хочется его будить. Пару секунд он думает, а затем тянется рукой к миске с поп-корном и переставляет её на столик, стряхивая на пол рассыпавшиеся зёрна. Потом медленно, очень медленно, он поворачивается, чтобы закинуть ноги на диван и вытянуть их, а затем, обняв рукой плечи Дерека утягивает его за собой.

 

Дерек с лёгкостью поддаётся, осоловело моргая, но не просыпаясь полностью, пока Стайлз их устраивает. Дерек оказывается лежащим наполовину на груди Стайлза, наполовину на диване между Стайлзом и спинкой, но в этом нет ничего такого. Дереку всё равно, а уж Стайлз-то точно не жалуется. Пусть он и более высокий из них двоих, лицо Дерека прижато к груди Стайлза, одна рука обнимает талию Стайлза. Стайлз не уверен, где вторая рука Дерека – скорее всего, она потеряет всю чувствительность, когда он проснётся.

 

Стайлз обнимается с Дереком Хейлом. Это самый прекрасный момент его девственной жизни.

 

Что-то взрывается на экране телевизора, и Дерек дёргается, начинает ёрзать, но Стайлз говорит:

 

\- Шшш, спи,- он накрывает ладонью его затылок, не позволяя поднять голову. Дерек такой уставший. Даже пара минут сна – это уже успех.

 

Они лежат вместе, пока идёт кино. Стайлз не хочет спать, и в любом случае, он ни за что на свете не пропустил бы ни секунды из этого момента, поэтому старается как может не помешать, не переходя при этом границу неловкости. Но он же не из камня, в самом деле. Он договаривается с самим собой и начинает проводить пальцами сквозь волосы Дерека раз за разом, как когда-то делала мама, когда он был простужен или слишком взбудоражен, чтобы уснуть, и это не кажется ему чем-то преступным.

 

Ему самому всегда это было так приятно, а делать для кого-то то же самое кажется почти таким же классным, пусть волосы Дерека весьма тяжело поддаются из-за геля. Короткие волоски на его шее чистые и мягкие, поэтому какое-то время спустя Стайлз фокусируется на них, водя большим пальцем туда и обратно вдоль линии роста пушка. Дерек даже не шевелится, просто выдыхает тёплый воздух в грудь Стайлза, медленно и глубоко дышит, нагревая своим дыханием маленький участок его ключицы. От него пахнет дезодорантом и мятной жвачкой.

 

Фильм заканчивается, на экране появляется меню DVD, но Стайлзу всё равно.

 

Дерек очень вовремя просыпается, когда отец Стайлза подъезжает к дому. Он поднимает голову и выглядит растерянным, словно на какое-то мгновение не может понять, где находится. Потом он видит Стайлза, который под ним пытается незаметно подтянуть задравшуюся футболку, и садится в ногах у Стайлза.

 

\- Прости,- говорит Дерек, потирая глаза.

 

\- Всё хорошо,- говорит Стайлз, но это ложь.

 

Всё великолепно.

 

\- - -

 

Дата их первого соревнования наступила слишком быстро, и Стайлз убеждён, что они не готовы. Их порвут, они будут унижены, Стайлзу придётся выбрать другую главную дисциплину для колледжа или сменить имя, потому что он станет знаменит в математическом сообществе своим грандиозным провалом на олимпиаде и потеряет всякое уважение соратников.

 

Он приятно удивлён, что результат оказывается намного выше.

 

Лидия как всегда невозмутима и невероятна. Эрика нервно накручивает на палец волосы и рвёт всех на клочки, не прилагая видимых усилий. Дэнни – это практически калькулятор в человеческом обличии. Скотт, Стайлз и Айзек подначивают друг друга, таким образом они всегда справляются. Эллисон устрашающе точна даже в сложных ситуациях. Сначала кажется, что Гринберг не справится, но потом он совершает едва ли не чудо, именно так он всегда и работает. А Дерек круче их всех вместе взятых, но Стайлз, скорее всего, не может судить объективно в его случае.

 

\- Он довольно не плох,- признает Скотт. Медленно он начинает оттаивать по отношению к Дереку. Очень медленно.

 

В итоге они занимают второе место, что превышает надежды мисс Янке и намного лучше результата, который предсказывал Стайлз. Когда появляются оценки, все участники команды Бикон-Хиллз вопят, кроме Дерека, который вскидывает руку в победном жесте, а другой полуобнимает Стайлза, сминая все его кости, но это, чёрт возьми, великолепно.

 

\- - -

 

\- Ладно, выкладывай,- говорит Стайлз, когда они выходят из школы в понедельник. Дерек всегда подвозит Стайлза домой по понедельникам после математического кружка и иногда остаётся у него, пусть им и не нужно делать домашнюю работу.- Ты ведёшь себя так, словно набираешься сил, чтобы рассказать очень плохие новости.

 

Он отводил взгляд каждый раз, когда встречал Стайлза в этот день.

 

\- Это не плохие новости,- говорит Дерек. Он выглядит немного раздражённым из-за проницательности Стайлза.- Ну. Возможно, всё-таки плохие.

 

\- Ты нас бросаешь?- спрашивает Стайлз, его голос звучит пронзительнее, чем ему по нраву.- Ты не можешь сейчас это сделать! Мы всем надрали задницу в субботу!

 

\- Я не ухожу,- рассерженно отвечает Дерек.- Почему ты всегда думаешь, что я ухожу?

 

Стайлз не озвучивает свою мысль «Потому что мне кажется, что я заставил тебя в этом участвовать по своему нелепому желанию».

 

\- Просто скажи мне, в чём дело,- требует он.

 

\- Мои родители хотят, чтобы в среду мы позанимались математикой у меня дома,- говорит Дерек с таким видом, словно это худшее, что могло бы произойти на всей Земле.

 

\- Ладно,- тут же отвечает Стайлз. Дерек мало рассказывал о своей семье, и Стайлзу любопытно. К тому же Дерек провёл многие недели, терпя отца с его попытками удержать Дерека от того, чтобы не переехать Стайлза машиной. Но это абсолютно бесполезно, потому что Дерек никогда в жизни не сделает ничего такого, что могло бы оставить хоть малюсенькую царапинку на его крошке.

 

\- Ты уверен?- спрашивает Дерек, сверля его тяжёлым взглядом.

 

\- Да,- отвечает Стайлз, пожимая плечами. Это нарушение традиции, но ничего такого в этом нет. Кроме того, что Дерек выглядит так, словно это очень важно.- Почему ты ведёшь себя так, словно они меня убьют? Они меня убьют? Они серийные маньяки?

 

\- Нет,- хмуро отвечает Дерек.- Они борцы за охрану окружающей среды.

 

\- - -

 

Итак, родители Дерека - борцы за охрану окружающей среды. Даже после поиска в гугле Стайлз не уверен, что Дерек имел в виду, но его семья явно хорошо зарабатывает, потому что Хейлы живут в большом доме с видом на заповедник Бикон-Хиллз. У них есть и сторожка у ворот. Пока Дерек ведёт Камаро по длинной изгибающейся подъездной дороже, Стайлз размышляет, что же тогда Дерек думает о доме Стилински. Стайлз считал их дом довольно милым, но для того, кто жил в таком особняке, он наверняка казался лачугой.

 

Когда они заходят в дом, то вся семья Хейлов – родители Дерека и две его сестры – поджидает их в фойе, как самый привлекательный в мире комитет по встрече. Они выглядят так, словно все сделаны по одному и тому же лекалу – высокие, с ярко-выраженными скулами, тёмными волосами и светлыми глазами. Генофонд Хейлов явно отличается высоким качеством.

 

Во время приветствия Стайлза вдруг осеняет, что младшая сестра Дерека, Кора Хейл, учится в одном со Стайлзом классе. Он не понимает, почему не догадался раньше, но узнаёт её в ту же минуту, как видит. Они танцевали вместе в тот ужасный день в седьмом классе, когда всех заставили учить джигу в спортивном зале. По всем показателям это был ужасно унизительный опыт.

 

Следующие несколько минут проходят странно и немного неловко. Родители Дерека дружелюбны и приветливы, просто рады видеть Стайлза. А сестры Дерека… рады не так сильно.

 

\- Приятно, наконец, встретиться с тобой, Стайлз,- говорит мистер Хейл, забирая куртку Стайлза и вешая её в гардероб.

 

Миссис Хейл говорит:

 

\- Мы слышали о тебе так много хорошего.

 

Лора молчит, но он чувствует, как она сверлит его взглядом. Кора же выглядит так, словно прокручивает в уме каждое неуклюжее, шаткое движение их совместной джиги.

 

\- Мне тоже приятно с вами познакомиться,- говорит Стайлз, пытаясь не слишком радоваться тому факту, что Дерек говорил о нём своей семье и говорил хорошие вещи, много хороших вещей. Ясно, что Дереку нужно было объяснить, где он пропадает два раза в неделю, поэтому, скорее всего, это ничего не значило. Но Стайлз всё равно в восторге.

 

Мама Дерека ведёт их вглубь дома, в библиотеку (в доме Хейлов есть библиотека!), и все идут следом, словно агенты секретной службы. На столе в комнате уже стоит поднос с закусками и напитками.

 

\- Угощайся, Стайлз,- говорит миссис Хейл, когда Стайлз садится на стул, который, скорее всего, раз в пять его старше – вся комната наполнена антиквариатом. Дерек садится за стол напротив, а все остальные остаются стоять и смотрят, как Стайлз смущённо выбирает печенье и откусывает кусочек.

 

\- Мммм,- говорит он и делает ещё один укус, потому что Хейлов явно сильно волнует, что он думает об этом печенье. Стайлз чувствует себя экзотическим питомцем, которому все восхищаются. Он начинает подозревать, что, несмотря на популярность Дерека в школе, у него на самом деле нет близких друзей, таких, которые приходят к нему в гости. Поэтому все ведут себя так, словно присутствие Стайлза – это что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

 

По-видимому, удовлетворённые вкусом Стайлза в выпечке, Хейлы покидают комнату. Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Дерек поднимается и придвигает свой стул к Стайлзу. Обычно он так себя не ведёт, но Стайлз не собирается об этом упоминать, потому что Дерек выглядит так, словно с удовольствием бы сейчас кого-то убил, а Стайлз находится к нему ближе всех остальных.

 

\- Они кажутся милыми,- осторожно говорит Стайлз.

 

Дерек хмурится и демонстративно грубо открывает учебник. Стайлз не может понять, какая муха его укусила, но предпочитает промолчать.

 

\- - -

Им не удаётся особо позаниматься математикой. Ни у того, ни другого, кажется, не получается сфокусироваться, к тому же семья Дерека никак не может оставить их в покое. Каждые несколько минут кто-то заходит к ним, чтобы посмотреть как у них дела, принести им горячий шоколад или чтобы бросить презрительный взгляд на Стайлза, последнее по большей части относится к сёстрам Дерека. Очевидно, что они обе унаследовали семейную черту Хейлов «используй свои брови как оружие». Радует, что за последние несколько недель Стайлз провёл так много времени с Дереком, что практически выработал иммунитет.

 

Когда миссис Хейл второй раз заходит в библиотеку, чтобы узнать, не нужно ли им чего, она называет Стайлза «милым» и ласково хлопает его по руке. Мистер Хейл предлагает зажечь огонь в камине, если Стайлз замёрз, но ему не холодно. Пару минут спустя опять заходит Лора, под предлогом, что ей нужно найти какую-то книгу. Она садится напротив них и хватает печенье. Дерек шлёпает её по руке, но это её не останавливает.

 

\- Так твой отец – коп,- говорит Лора, надкусывая украденное печенье.

 

\- Он шериф,- поправляет Стайлз. Большинство окружающих не могут понять разницу.

 

\- Наш дядя Брэд – морской пехотинец,- многозначительно говорит Лора. Стайлз не имеет понятия, что ему следует из этого вынести.

 

\- Это здорово?- предполагает он. Судя по лицу Лору, это был неверный ответ.- Боже, храни Америку,- говорит он, салютуя. Это тоже ничуть не помогает.

 

Стайлз бросает отчаянный взгляд на Дерека, но от того сегодня мало толка. По большей части он выглядит так, словно мечтает, чтобы на них всех обрушилась стена и раздавила насмерть.

 

Лора всё ещё разглядывает его, выглядя не впечатлённой.

 

\- Я слышала, что дети полицейских – самые большие нарушители порядка.

 

Это… вероятно, хоть чуть-чуть не похоже на правду. Стайлз рано понял, что одним из преимуществ того, что твой отец - полицейский, был тот факт, что ты узнаёшь, как правильно избегать наказания за проступки. Стайлз рано узнал одно из преимуществ, когда твой отец-шериф, - ты учишься правильно избегать наказания за проступки. Но он не настолько дурак, чтобы признаваться в этом кому-то ещё кроме Скотта.

 

\- Меня даже после уроков никогда не оставляли,- говорит Стайлз, и это абсолютная правда. Он определённо творил вещи, достойные отработки, но его никогда не ловили. Упоминать это смысла не было никакого.

 

Они все на секунду отвлекаются, когда заходит Кора, судя по всему, абсолютно случайно выбирает книгу с полки и садится рядом с Лорой. Библиотека Хейлов сегодня очень популярна.

 

\- Ты знаешь Мэтта Дэлера?- мимоходом спрашивает она, потянувшись за печеньем. Дерек демонстрирует, что прекрасно справляется со шлепком и по её руке тоже.

 

\- Да,- говорит Стайлз, потому что все знают про Мэтта Дэлера. Он тот странный чувак, который тайно фотографировал девушек, а потом выложил фото в сеть. Вероятно, Стайлз больше остальных школьников знал об этом случае, потому что отец не всегда был внимателен с паролями, однако, новости об этом подняли весь Бикон-Хиллз на уши, так что почти все знали его имя.

 

Лора прищуривается.

 

\- Серьёзно? Вы с ним дружите?

 

\- Нет,- моментально выпаливает Стайлз.- Нет-нет-нет. Я не имел в виду, что лично его знаю. Я просто знаю, кто он такой.

 

\- Если бы он сделал такое с моей сестрой, я бы свернула ему шею,- говорит Кора.- Заставила бы его пожалеть, что он вообще к ней сунулся.

 

\- Я тоже,- говорит Стайлз.- Наверное.

 

У него нет братьев и сестёр, но он разделяет их чувства.

 

\- В моем случае он бы не отделался свёрнутой шеей. У меня коричневый пояс в [крав-мага](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2-%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0),- говорит Лора, невозмутимо глядя на Стайлза.- Я преподаю уроки самообороны.

 

\- А я буду учиться на криминалиста,- встревает Лора, откидывая волосы через плечо, пока Стайлз пялится на них обеих с открытым ртом.- Я хочу работать на ФБР. У них есть подразделение в Вирджинии, где они изучают степени разложения трупов. Собираюсь сделать доклад на эту тему.

 

\- Здорово,- вяло отвечает Стайлз. Внезапно он вспоминает, как Дерек пригласил его к себе, а он пошутил, спросив, не серийные ли маньяки его родственники. Ха. Хаха.

 

В этот момент заходит мама Дерека, вероятно, спасая Стайлза от короткой и мучительной будущей жизни [в земляной яме с указанием мазать лицо увлажняющим кремом](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%87%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D1%8F%D0%B3%D0%BD%D1%8F%D1%82_%28%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%29).

 

\- Вы двое – на выход,- заявляет она сёстрам Дерека. Миссис Хейл тоже талантливо управляет своими бровями.

 

Лора и Кора моментально смываются. Они даже оставляют якобы нужные им книги.

 

\- Ужин через пятнадцать минут,- говорит миссис Хейл. Когда она наклоняется, чтобы забрать поднос с закусками, то треплет волосы Стайлза и шумно целует Дерека в висок.

 

\- Ты не обязан оставаться на ужин,- напряжённо говорит Дерек после того, как она их оставляет. На его лице остался след после поцелуя матери, почти незаметный блестящий отпечаток розового цвета.- Я могу отвезти тебя домой прямо сейчас.

 

\- Это будет невежливо с моей стороны,- отмечает Стайлз.- И мне нравится твоя семья,- говорит он, а затем добавляет,- мне нравятся твои родители. Но твои сёстры - мультяшные суперзлодейки.

 

Дерек фыркает и едва ли не улыбается. Едва ли.

 

\- - -

 

Стайлз вскоре начинает жалеть, что решил быть вежливым и остался, потому что чем больше времени он проводит у Дерека, тем менее приятным становится вечер. И дело даже не в сёстрах Дерека, которые уже не выглядят такими пугающими за обеденным столом. Либо они хорошо себя ведут перед родителями, либо тот странный разговор в библиотеке был каким-то непонятным тестом, который Стайлз успешно сдал, потому что они стали к нему намного дружелюбнее. Нет, причина скрывается в самом Дереке.

 

Стайлз не понимал, как сильно изменилось поведение Дерека с тех пор как они стали проводить время вместе, но чем больше его семья суетится вокруг Стайлза, тем больше Дерек закрывается, пока полностью не возвращается к тому Дереку, которого Стайлз изначально знал в школе, чьи социальные навыки были в основном ограничены закатыванием глаз и сарказмом. Стайлз быстро вспоминает, почему он раньше считал Дерека чванливым говнюком.

 

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз перестаёт переживать из-за Дерека. Его родители настроены дружелюбно и совершенно очевидно пытаются быть милыми по отношению к нему, даже его сёстры ведут себя так, словно не угрожали ему членовредительством полчаса назад. Стайлз радостно поглощает запеканку из тунца, пока Дерек сидит рядом с ним и источает флюиды враждебности. Все его игнорируют, включая Стайлза.

 

\- У тебя есть хобби, Стайлз?- в какой-то момент спрашивает мистер Хейл.

 

В основном, хобби Стайлза это видео игры и сон допоздна по выходным, но такое не стоит говорить родителям.

 

\- Мы с отцом строим модель железной дороги в нашем подвале,- отвечает Стайлз. В последнее время они мало над ней работали, потому что Стайлз был очень занят школьными заданиями, а в отделении Бикон-Хиллз уже два месяца не хватает двух помощников шерифа, поэтому отец остаётся на работе допоздна.

 

Краем глаза Стайлз замечает, как Дерек поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.

 

\- Серьёзно?- спрашивает он. Это его первые слова за весь ужин.- Я этого не знал.

 

\- Ну, моего отца обычно нет дома, когда ты у нас, и мы с тобой заняты другими вещами,- говорит Стайлз.

 

Дерек выпучивает глаза. Мистер Хейл начинает кашлять. Кора и Лора обе начинают истерично ржать как гиены. Мама Дерека слишком резко ставит на стол стакан, и вода льётся на скатерть.

 

\- Мы занимались математикой!- едва ли не пищит Стайлз, когда понимает, о чём все подумали. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось заниматься другими вещами с Дереком. Он часто думал об этом, обычно когда был один в своей комнате под одеялом. Но никому нельзя об этом знать, особенно Дереку.

 

Кстати о Дереке, сейчас было бы самое подходящее время ему вмешаться, но когда Стайлз смотрит на него, то тот сидит, закрыв лицо руками.

 

\- - -

 

Когда они доедают свои порции запеканки с тунцом, миссис Хейл приносит домашний пирог, и не какой-нибудь простой в большой прямоугольной форме для выпекания. Это слоёный торт. Стайлз знает, сколько работы это занимает, потому что однажды пытался сделать такой для отца на день рождения два года назад, и это заняло целую вечность. Что хуже всего, после всех приложенных усилий торт выглядел кривым и жалким.

 

Этот торт выглядит идеально. Шоколадный с шоколадной глазурью и прослойкой из свежей клубники. Стайлз не может перестать восхищаться тем, насколько хорош торт, но это, кажется, ещё больше злит Дерека. Он ест свою порцию маленькими, унылыми кусочками. Как можно злиться на торт?

 

Когда Дерек ужинает у Стайлза, то обычно они немного отдыхают после него, ненадолго зависают вместе. Стайлз очень ждёт этого момента и всегда грустит, когда тот уходит домой. Но дома у Дерека, очевидно, совсем другие правила, потому что как только они доедают торт и помогают убрать со стола, Дерек объявляет, что прямо сейчас повезёт Стайлза домой.

 

Стайлз пытается как можно быстрее запихать все свои вещи в рюкзак. Напряжения и неловких моментов ему с лихвой хватит, по крайней мере до самого выпускного. А может и дольше.

 

Все провожают его до дверей, что сейчас уже кажется почти нормальным, видимо, Стайлз довольно быстро адаптировался к странностям семьи Хейлов. Отец Дерека помогает ему надеть куртку. Его мама говорит, что Стайлз может приходить к ним в любое время. Сёстры Дерека выглядят так, словно оттаяли по отношению к нему настолько, что готовы не прирезать его, если он и правда решится снова заглянуть к ним домой.

 

\- Прошу прощения за мою семью,- говорит Дерек, когда она садятся в машину.

 

Стайлз бросает на него неверящий взгляд.

 

\- С твоей семьёй всё в порядке. А вот ты вёл себя как засранец.

 

Дерек выглядит одновременно и обиженно, и шокированно.

 

\- Что, чёрт возьми, я сделал не так?- спрашивает он. Пусть Дерек и соображает в математике, но по жизни он полный тупица.

 

\- Ну, для начала ты вёл себя так, словно это будет тяжким испытанием, но при этом и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы облегчить мне жизнь, просто позволил мне плыть по течению, когда твои сёстры перечисляли мне все способы, которыми твоя семья может убить меня и бесследно избавиться от моего тела,- говорит Стайлз, отводя один палец. Тут же он отводит и второй.- Ты едва ли слово произнёс за весь вечер, оставляя меня одного поддерживать разговор, что было вовсе невежливо,- и, наконец, третий чёртов палец.- И ты съел все печенья с арахисовым маслом, оставив для меня с овсяными хлопьями и изюмом, а я ненавижу изюм.

 

\- Это идиотизм, то, что они решили закатить такой приём в твою честь. Мама испекла этот дурацкий торт,- говорит Дерек, нахмурившись, поворачивая ключ зажигания, и Камаро оживает.

 

\- Да,- тихо говорит Стайлз, складывая руки. Он отворачивается и смотрит в окно на деревья, окружающие дом.- К чему стараться ради меня?

 

\- Я им это говорил,- рычит Дерек, переводя машину в задний ход грубее, чем обычно.- Я знал, что так и будет, когда ты придёшь.

 

«Так вот что имеют в виду, когда говорят, словно земля из-под ног ушла», думает Стайлз. Это ужасное, опустошающее чувство внизу живота.

 

\- Ты не хотел, чтобы я встречался с твоей семьёй? Ты меня стыдишься?- спрашивает он Дерека, не глядя на него.

 

\- Это не так,- возмущённо отвечает Дерек. Стайлз готов поклясться, что слышит, как гравий вырывается из-под колёс машины, когда они выезжают с подъездной дорожки. Его немного пугает, что Дерек так обращается с машиной. Это же его любимая крошка.

 

Дорога до дома Стайлза проходит в тишине. Время от времени Дерек фыркает, словно злится, но Стайлз не понимает причин его злости. Стайлз делал то, что Дерек просил, он был вежлив, он ничего не разбил, и, кажется, понравился семье Дерека, даже его кровожадные сёстры прониклись им спустя какое-то время. А теперь Дерек злится из-за этого, что не имеет никакого смысла. Не зря Стайлзу весь вечер казалось, будто Дерек находился в какой-то параллельной вселенной.

 

Когда они подъезжают к дому Стайлза, Дерек вылезает из машины и провожает его до дверей. Стайлз так расстроен, что даже не может этому порадоваться.

 

\- Увидимся завтра,- бесцветно произносит Стайлз, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину.

 

\- Погоди,- говорит Дерек.

 

Стайлз медленно поворачивается, прижимая рюкзак к своей груди как щит, думая о том, что сейчас перед ним извинятся. Дерек стоит, опустив плечи и засунув руки в карманы куртки. Он стоит на ступеньку ниже Стайлза, поэтому сейчас они одного роста. Он выглядит намного спокойнее, чем был последние шесть часов.

 

\- Что?- спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек продолжает молчать.

 

\- Я не стесняюсь быть с тобой,- наконец, говорит Дерек. Он снова колеблется прежде, чем спрашивает,- а тебе стыдно проводить со мной время?

 

Стайлз шокировано на него смотрит, потому что это самая нелепая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал от Дерека.

 

\- Конечно, нет,- отвечает Стайлз.- Это тебе надо волноваться, что моё задротство запятнает твою репутацию.

 

Стайлз же, с другой стороны, поднимется на пару ступенек по социальной лестнице, если все узнают, что он теперь водит дружбу с Дереком Хейлом. Вот так всё происходит в старшей школе.

 

\- Запятнает задро-…- начинает говорить Дерек, хмурясь.

 

\- Ты понимаешь,- говорит Стайлз,- если твои друзья о нас узнают.

 

Звучит так, словно у них тайный страстный роман. Ах, если бы.

 

\- Мои друзья знают,- произносит Дерек, выглядя так, словно удивлён, что Стайлз ещё этого не знает.- Как ты думаешь, чем я объясняю своё отсутствие на тренировке по понедельникам? И куда я пропадаю, когда у нас соревнования?

 

\- Не имею понятия,- пожимает плечами Стайлз. Он раньше никогда об этом не задумывался.

 

\- Стайлз,- раздражённо говорит Дерек,- вся команда ходит каждый четверг после тренировку есть пиццу. Я квотербэк, но пропускаю эти походы уже которую неделю.

 

Ничего себе. Стайлз и понятия не имел об этом. Он не думал, что Дерек может пропускать что-то важное, занимаясь два раза в неделю со Стайлзом математикой. Он с такой готовностью согласился, и Стайлз предположил, что тот не жертвует ничем кроме части своего свободного времени, и, возможно, бесполезного времяпрепровождения со своими корешами, где он красуется и подтверждает свою популярность.

 

\- Я не знал,- признаётся Стайлз, в очередной раз чётко осознавая, что всё это происходит лишь потому, что ему захотелось славы в математике.- Прости.

 

\- Не в этом дело,- фыркает Дерек.- Все уже знают, что я делаю по четвергам вместо вечеров с пиццей.

 

Стайлз чувствует себя… жалким, но ободрённым этими словами.

 

\- И им всё равно?- спрашивает он. Всё кажется слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой.

 

\- Да, им всё равно,- говорит Дерек, качая головой.- Знаешь, чем занимается Бойд? Он вяжет.

 

\- Вау,- выдыхает Стайлз. Он никогда бы не подумал. У парня явно есть яйца, раз он в таком признался.

 

\- Да,- говорит Дерек.- И мы иногда его стебём из-за этого, но всегда надеваем на каждую игру счастливые носки, которые он нам связал. Поэтому думаю, что могу пережить занятия математикой с тобой.

 

\- Пожалуй, ты прав,- соглашается Стайлз, принимая во внимание новые обстоятельства. Вязание. С ума сойти.

 

\- То есть у нас всё хорошо?- спрашивает Дерек. Впервые он выглядит так, будто ему и правда не всё равно.

 

\- Да, всё хорошо,- говорит Стайлз. У него всё равно осталась куча вопросов про семью Дерека и то, как они себя сегодня вели, включая и самого Дерека, но спрашивать про это он сейчас точно не будет. Он всё ещё многого не знает о Дереке, и многое Дерек скрывает. Он думал, что они становятся друзьями, но сейчас в этом не уверен. Но Стайлз точно знает - у них снова всё в порядке.

\- Хорошо,- говорит Дерек.- Держи,- он достаёт из кармана куртки пакетик с печеньем.- Мама велела отдать тебе.

 

Стайлз берёт печенье. Пакет перевязан лентой. Печенье с начинкой из арахисового масла.

 

\- Извини, что я съел все остальные,- говорит Дерек. Его голос звучит душераздирающе искренне.

 

\- Не могу с этим поспорить,- отвечает Стайлз, предпочитая верить, что таким образом Дерек извиняется сразу за весь вечер.

 

\- Увидимся завтра в школе,- говорит Дерек, улыбаясь, спиной спускаясь по лестнице.

 

\- Обязательно,- улыбается в ответ Стайлз и прижимает к себе пакет с печеньем.

 

\- - -

 

На следующий день во время обеда Стайлз едва не падает со стула, когда Дерек с грохотом ставит поднос с едой рядом с его подносом и садится. Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, а затем переводит взгляд на его переполненный поднос. Три куска пиццы, сэндвич с курицей, два пакетика с молоком, немного моркови и фруктовый салат. У Стайлза же яблоко и сосиска в тесте. Ещё небольшой пакетик с мармеладом в форме рыбок, который он принёс из дома.

 

\- Ты потерялся?- спрашивает Стайлз, выглядывая друзей Дерека. Или, может быть, эпидемия поразила всю команду, и никто из качков кроме Дерека сегодня не дошёл до школы. Но нет, они все в кафе, сидят за их обычным столиком. Некоторые из них с любопытством глазеют на Дерека, но никто, кажется, уж очень сильно не удивлён тому, что тот сел вместе с математическим кружком.

 

Если уж на то пошло, как раз таки члены математического кружка выглядят поражёнными. Когда Стайлз оглядывает столик, то видит, как все пялятся, разинув рты, или просто выглядят растерянными.

 

\- Можно мне мармеладку?- спрашивает Дерек, словно это совершенно нормально вот так сидеть со Стайлзом и его друзьями. Словно нет ничего такого в том, что он только что показал всем, что не стыдится проводить время со Стайлзом.

 

Но это не значит, что Дерека ждут поблажки. Стайлз в защитном жесте прикрывает рукой свои мармеладки.

 

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что меня бесполезно просить,- фыркает он, другой рукой отводя поднос дальше от Дерека.

 

\- Да, знаю,- отвечает Дерек и вместо этого ворует яблоко Стайлза.

 

На следующий день Дерек снова садится со Стайлзом, но на этот раз к ним присоединяется и Джексон Уиттмор (Стайлз кривит губы от отвращения, но Уиттмор даже не замечает), который предпринимает попытки завести разговор с Лидией. На это больно смотреть, но в то же время так прекрасно и воодушевляюще наблюдать, как этот козёл терпит неудачу за неудачей. В итоге, Дэнни жалеет Уиттмора и заводит с ним беседу, при этом портя Стайлзу всё веселье.

 

В понедельник к ним подсаживается Бойд, который большую часть обеда говорит с Эрикой. Она выглядит немного напуганной этим неожиданным вниманием. В то же время, оказывается, что Лидия уже начала оттаивать по отношению к Джексону. Стайлз решает, что у неё ужасный вкус в парнях и именно поэтому она так и не ответила ему взаимностью.

 

Официально Дерек присутствует на занятиях в математическом кружке только по понедельникам, и в этот раз Стайлз заранее готовит для него сюрприз. Когда они заканчивают, то вместо того, чтобы разойтись, всем составом идут в пиццерию.

 

Когда он предлагал эту идею, то боялся, что Дерек не захочет идти или ему покажется, что они - жалкая замена его товарищам по команде. Но в итоге Дерек отлично проводит время. Он сидит между Стайлзом и Айзеком и болтает с последним почти столько же, сколько со Стайлзом. Он даже говорит с Гринбергом, который сидит напротив. Потом, когда девочки выходят в туалет, он несколько минут общается со Скоттом, который, наконец, поверил, что Дерек – не само воплощение истинного зла. Этот момент весьма согревает ему сердце.

 

Когда всё съедено до последней крошки, Дерек настаивает на том, чтобы заплатить за всех, достав из кошелька кредитную карточку. Если бы Стайлз не видел его огромный дом-особняк, то, вероятно, ему было бы неловко, потому что счёт весьма приличный – они заказали чесночный хлеб и жареную моцареллу.

 

Когда все расходятся, Дерек хватает Стайлза за локоть, чтобы остановить, выжидая, пока все пройдут, рассядутся по машинам, и они останутся одни на парковке.

 

\- Чья это была идея?- спрашивает Дерек, дёрнув подбородком в сторону ресторана. Стайлз видит по его лицу, что он уже знает ответ.

 

\- Моя,- Стайлз не удерживается от огромной улыбки. Сегодняшний вечер был огромным успехом.- Я подумал, может, ты скучаешь по вечерам в пиццерии с…- он едва не говорит «с друзьями», а потом осознает, что это довольно самонадеянно,- с твоими товарищами по команде.

 

\- Да, отчасти скучал,- признаёт Дерек. Он ни слова не говорит о том, что это совсем другая команда, чем, безусловно, испортил бы момент. Стайлз мысленно его благодарит.- Но тебе не стоило только ради меня так стараться.

 

\- Понимаю,- говорит Стайлз.- Но было весело, это хорошая идея, и не только для одного тебя. Нам всем стоит проводить время вместе. Стать более сплочёнными,- звучит глупо, когда он это произносит, но это чистая правда. Они, конечно, сидят вместе на обеде, но это совсем другое дело.

 

\- Это было очень здорово с твоей стороны,- говорит Дерек,- я отлично провёл время.

 

Он цепляет пальцем лямку рюкзака Стайлза рядом с подмышкой и притягивает его ближе. Он мягко и заманчиво улыбается, а Стайлз мечтает не стоять к нему так близко, потому что от этого хочется сотворить что-нибудь очень-очень глупое.

 

К счастью, до того как он решается, их ослепляет свет фар, и они отпрыгивают в разные стороны, щурясь от слишком яркого света. Грузовик проносится мимо них и резко въезжает на парковочное место в метре от них, из машины на полную громкость орёт [REO Speedwagon](http://www.google.ru/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CB4QFjAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fru.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FREO_Speedwagon&ei=R0LjVO6aMMHkUofSgKAK&usg=AFQjCNHSMxW5CHvh4UcfegfN_WvslN9XKQ&sig2=ufC_YNUsUbCygqKy1KSQ9w&bvm=bv.85970519,d.d24).

 

\- Пошли, пока нас не сбили,- говорит Дерек, мягко подталкивая Стайлза в сторону машины, у того перед глазами до сих пор мелькают точки.- Твой отец меня никогда за это не простит.

 

\- - -

 

В среду, когда они доходят до стадии морального разложения на диване, Дерек просит отложить завтрашнее занятие, потому что у него «семейные дела». Стайлз пытается не паниковать.

 

До этого момента они придерживались плана и надирали всем зад на соревнованиях. Их следующая остановка – это городские соревнования, и у них есть неплохие шансы попасть в финал. Это последний шаг к областным соревнованиям. Стайлз пытается не позволять себе думать о национальных. Получается не очень.

 

\- Мы можем позаниматься в субботу, если хочешь,- предлагает Дерек, листая меню телевизора в поисках наиболее подходящего к просмотру канала для разрядки мозгов. Они разыграли право на пульт, и Стайлз проиграл.- Я не занят.

 

Стайлз колеблется. Обычно он проводит субботы со Скоттом, но Скотт в последнее время часто проводит субботы с Эллисон, поэтому, наверное, он не будет переживать. К тому же они собираются провести время вместе в пятницу вечером, как обычно. Скорее всего, Скотт его поймёт.

 

\- Можем,- решается Стайлз.- Но не очень рано.

 

\- Ну что, в восемь утра тогда?- спрашивает Дерек и со смехом отталкивает ноги Стайлза, когда тот впивается пятками в его бедро.

 

В итоге, они договариваются на одиннадцать, что, по мнению Стайлза, чудовищно рано для выходного дня, но, очевидно, семья Дерека любит рано просыпаться по субботам и отправляться на пешую прогулку (фу-ты, ну-ты), поэтому Дерек никогда не мог полностью оценить все прелести сна до полудня.

 

Так рано утром Стайлз оказывается совсем не готов к тому, что Дерек явится небритым. К десяти часам у него всегда уже лёгкая щетина, так что Стайлз на самом-то деле никогда ещё не видел его с абсолютно гладким лицом, но и самую что ни на есть небритость он тоже ещё не видел. Ему до ужаса идёт, особенно в паре с кожаной курткой, которую он сегодня надел, потому что, очевидно, беспощаден к окружающим. Стайлз задумывается, когда же он успел так подсесть на кожу и бурную волосяную растительность, но ответ, на самом деле, очевиден, и он сам его уже знает.

 

Они проводят положенные два часа за математикой, ужасно тяжёлые два часа для бедного Стайлза, который не может перестать думать о том, каково было бы провести ладонью по колючей челюсти Дерека. А потом Дерек изъявляет желание пойти где-то перекусить. Когда они устраиваются на диване в бистро в центре Бикон-Хиллз, Стайлз вдруг понимает, что они в первый раз проводят время вдвоём на публике.

 

Официантка, молоденькая и хорошенькая, открыто флиртует с Дереком, пока Стайлз пытается не убить её взглядом. Как будто это могло как-то повлиять на неё: она едва ли замечает его существование, опустив глаза в блокнотик, в который записывает заказ. Скорее всего, она думает, что Стайлз – надоедливый младший брат Дерека. Который младше намного лет, потому что Дерек тянет на все двадцать пять с этой его идиотской бородой. Стайлз со злостью впивается в чизбургер и пытается не быть мрачным.

 

Дерек хватает чек и настаивает на том, что опять заплатит за Стайлза, а потом предлагает пойти в кино. Они проводят несколько минут на парковке, уткнувшись в телефон Стайлза и не зная, что выбрать. Единственный фильм, который нравится им обоим, будет только через час, но Дереку всё равно. Очевидно, что он не торопится избавиться от общества Стайлза и продолжить свой выходной день без него, а Стайлз-то уж точно не собирается упускать такую возможность.

 

Часть времени они убивают в минимаркете, где покупают конфеты, чтобы умять в кинотеатре. Стайлз настаивает на покупке коробочки [Nerds](https://www.google.ru/search?q=nerds&newwindow=1&biw=1488&bih=794&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=3p7kVLWvCsvLygOEtYGADg&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#newwindow=1&tbm=isch&q=nerds+%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%8B&revid=737116062).

 

\- Это смешно, мы же состоим в математическом кружке!- говорит Стайлз.* _(прим. переводчика – дело в том, что_ _Nerds переводится как зубрилы, ботаники и т.п.)_

По лицу Дерека не скажешь, что он оценил шутку. Сам он берёт упаковку [JuniorMints](https://www.google.ru/search?q=Junior+Mints&newwindow=1&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=op_kVNvcAoP_ygOlo4DADg&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1488&bih=794).

 

Всё равно они приходят слишком рано и полчаса сидят в одиночестве в кинотеатре в ожидании сеанса, препираясь из-за начинки для пиццы. Дерек отказывается от любой начинки не животного происхождения кроме томатного соуса.

 

\- Но оливки!- настаивает Стайлз.- Грибы!

 

Дерек лишь качает головой и отправляет в рот очередную пригоршню попкорна. Ведёрко пустеет ещё до начала фильма.

 

Фильм о супергероях, Стайлз уже дважды его видел, но всё равно смотрит с удовольствием, спихивает локтем руку Дерека с подлокотника, слушает его смех во время шуток. Наверное, в этот раз ему было интереснее всего смотреть фильм, просто потому что рядом был Дерек.

 

\- Больше всего мне понравился эпизод с тем парнем,- говорит Стайлз, пока они идут к машине.

 

\- Каким парнем?- спрашивает Дерек. Его голос звучит легко и радостно. Стайлз даже сказал бы, что нежно. Да, именно нежно.

 

\- Ну, ты понял меня,- отвечает Стайлз, пиная пустое ведёрко из-под попкорна, гоняемое ветром по парковке.- Тот парень. Из того сериала.

 

\- О, да. Тот парень,- сухо произносит Дерек.- Из того сериала. Мой самый любимый персонаж.

 

\- Даже не начинай,- говорит Стайлз, тыкая Дерека пальцем в грудь.- Ты знаешь, о ком я.

 

\- Я знаю, что ты говоришь ерунду,- отвечает Дерек и хватает Стайлза за палец. Он сжимает его на секунду, улыбаясь, а затем отталкивает и снимает сигнализацию с Камаро.- А теперь полезай в машину.

 

\- Раскомандовался,- ворчит Стайлз с деланым недовольством. Он залезает в машину, сразу же пристёгивается, а потом ещё раз проверяет крепление. Вскоре после того, как Дерек начал три раза в неделю подвозить Стайлза домой, отец заставил их обоих просмотреть стопку отвратительных брошюр об опасностях езды без ремня безопасности. Стайлз был очарован в нездоровом смысле этого слова, а Дерек побледнел как простыня.

 

\- Даже не думай о том, чтобы вытащить их в моей машине,- угрожающе произносит Дерек, когда видит, как Стайлз тянется в карман за коробочкой с Nerds. Там ещё немного осталось, потому что Дерек есть их не стал, хотя Стайлз и слопал половину его конфет.

 

\- Расслабься, я аккуратно,- говорит Стайлз, но, конечно же, достаёт коробку из кармана вверх ногами и по ощущениям около сотни конфет рассыпаются повсюду. Некоторые рассыпаются по коленям Стайлза, другие раскатываются по полу под его ногами, какие-то приземляются на кожаную «юбку» рычага переключения передач, но большинство из них тут же исчезает в щели между сидением и консолью.

 

В машине полная тишина, кроме запоздалого постукивания последней конфетки, судя по всему нашедшей какую-то неизведанную лазейку в сидении под задницей Стайлза.

 

Стайлз сверлит взглядом узкое пространство, куда исчезло большинство конфет, словно хочет каким-то неведомым образом силой своей отчаянной мысли вернуть их обратно в коробку. Не срабатывает.

 

\- Я не уверен, что желаю знать,- медленно произносит Дерек,- что бы было, если бы ты не был «аккуратен»,- пальцами он обозначает невидимые кавычки.

 

\- Вау, ты так здорово сумел убрать все крошки от кекса,- воодушевлённо вещает Стайлз, замечая кристальную чистоту консоли, ну если не брать во внимание осыпавшие её Nerds.- Даже и не скажешь, что там что-то было.

 

Дерек не обращает внимания на его реплику. Он слишком занят тем, что бьётся головой о руль.

 

\- - -

 

Возвращение домой откладывается, так как им приходится заехать на мойку на другом конце города, потому что только там есть сверхмощный пылесос, и Дерек заставляет Стайлза выложить три бакса за его использование. Очевидно, что он не доверяет Стайлзу снимать ковровое покрытие с пола, поэтому делает всю уборку сам, осторожно передвигая сидение вперёд, чтобы добраться до самых упрямых спрятавшихся конфет. Звук стучащих внутри шланга драже весьма забавен, но Стайлз понимает, что эти умозаключения лучше бы придержать при себе.

 

Когда они подъезжают к дому Стайлза, то он готов быть выкинутым из машины на полной скорости, но Дерек паркуется на подъездной дорожке и выключает зажигание, что означает его желание зайти в гости. Глядя на то, как он вертит в руках ключи, Стайлз вдруг вспоминает, как Дерек подвозил его домой в первый раз. Когда Стайлз протянул ему листок, рука Дерека была на зажигании. Он собирался заглушить мотор.

 

Дерек хотел зайти к нему тогда и провести вместе время. Уже тогда Дерек хотел проводить с ним время или, по крайней мере, попытаться это сделать.

 

\- Ты выходишь или выжидаешь, чтобы рассыпать ещё один пакет с конфетами?- спрашивает Дерек, когда обращает внимание на сидящего без движения Стайлза.

 

\- Пошёл ты,- отвечает Стайлз и открывает дверь с широкой улыбкой.

 

\- - -

 

Они побеждают.

 

С лёгкостью даже. Они практически на саночках подкатываются к первому месту на финальном соревновании.

 

Стайлз счастлив до усрачки. Он съедает столько кислых мармеладок и запивает их таким количеством Mountain Dew, что у него слезает как минимум три слоя кожи с языка. Из-за этого он не может уснуть почти всю ночь с субботы на воскресение. Он долго играет в видео игры, уже после того как Скотт объявил, что он слабак и пошёл спать. В воскресение утром он идёт домой, всё ещё чувствуя последствия передозировки глюкозы.

 

Дерек, который выглядит немного виноватым, лопает в понедельник утром пузырь счастья Стайлза.

 

Областные соревнования пройдут в Сакраменто в субботу утром, но у Дерека матч в пятницу вечером. И это не просто очередная игра, а чемпионат города. Если они выиграют, то тоже отправятся на областные игры, как и математический кружок. Дерек – квотербек, ему нельзя пропускать.

 

Они устраивают мозговой штурм у Стайлза дома с Орео и молоком. Остальная часть кружка едет в Сакраменто в пятницу и ночует в отеле, но этот вариант неприемлем для Дерека.

 

\- Я поеду в Сакраменто с утра,- говорит Дерек, словно нет ничего такого в том, чтобы ехать всё утро до места проведения соревнований. Регистрация начинается в восемь, соревнования в девять. Ему придётся выехать из Бикон-Хиллз ещё затемно, чтобы успеть вовремя.

 

Остальные Хейлы устраивают этим утром неудачно ими спланированный благотворительный завтрак с блинчиками, чтобы спасти вымирающий вид улитки, которая водится лишь в этом районе Северной Калифорнии. Поэтому они приедут в Сакраменто самое ранее около полудня. Стайлз предполагает, что его отец поедет, но он не знает его график. Иногда он работает несколько часов в субботу утром, заполняя документы. Обычно Стайлз в это время спит и просыпается как раз к ланчу с вафлями, когда отец возвращается домой.

 

\- Я поеду с тобой,- импульсивно объявляет Стайлз. В голове он уже представил сотни катастрофических сценариев: вот Дерек проспал, машина сломалась, из-за чёртовой снежной бури перекрыты дороги. Не то что бы Стайлз мог что-то поделать со снежной бурей, но иногда он считает, что лучше перестраховаться, чем провести весь пятничный вечер в переживаниях вместо того, чтобы спокойно спать.- И вообще, здорово было бы, если бы ты заночевал у меня,- решает он. Так они точно не проспят.

 

К тому же, так он сможет проконтролировать, чтобы Дерек не слишком сильно обливался дезодорантом. Все-таки Стайлзу с ним три часа в одной машине сидеть.

 

\- - -

 

Мисс Янке соглашается с их планом, обрадовавшись тому, что они не потеряют одного из сильнейших участников команды. Семья Дерека тоже согласна, хотя у них и нет особого выбора, если они хотят спасти улиток. За ужином в среду отец пытается надавить на них с Дереком и внушить, что лучшим вариантом будет, если отвезёт их сам, раз уж он в любом случае собирается ехать и может позволить себе пропустить пару часов работы с бумажками. Стайлз подозревает, что больше всего его мотивирует фантазия, в которой он видит Стайлза, размазанного по дороге как какая-то неудачливая белка, ставшая жертвой беспечной езды на Камаро.

 

Но сейчас Стайлз уже безумно рад их маленькому путешествию на машине вместе с Дереком. Он думал, что в первый раз поедет куда-то без родителей и учителей, и его уже тянет в дорогу. Будто иллюзия свободы маячит перед ним, ему кажется, что это важный шаг, первый взрослый поступок. Он уже купил еду в дорогу, составил плейлист на айподе. Они с Дереком едут на Камаро. Вдвоём.

 

К счастью, Стайлз никогда не приуменьшал важность дополнительных сведений, поэтому у него уже заготовлена контратака.

 

\- Мама Скотта ищет, кто бы мог отвезти её в субботу утром,- небрежно упоминает он.- Она хочет поехать, но работает в пятницу в ночную смену и не может выехать раньше семи часов утра.

 

\- Миссис МакКолл?- переспрашивает отец, словно у Скотта есть ещё одна мать в Бикон-Хиллз. Выглядит он так, словно не может решить, что выбрать: свой первоначальный план или возможность провести время с другим взрослым человеком, не копом и не преступником. Или всё дело в миссис МакКолл. Она симпатичная, пусть и мать-одиночка.

 

\- К тому же она будет уставшая после целой ночи работы. Скорее всего, ей не стоит садиться за руль,- вклинивается Дерек, невинно уплетая спагетти. Отец заставлял его просмотреть сюжеты из новостей с авариями с уснувшими водителями.

 

\- Да, скорее всего, она будет очень уставшая,- соглашается отец.- Хммм.

 

Иногда всё даётся невероятно легко.

 

\- - -

 

В пятницу вечером Стайлз с отцом отправляются на футбольную игру. Это первая игра, которую они посещают, поэтому Стайлз ещё ни разу не видел, как Дерек играет. Спустя пять минут он начинает мысленно себя пинать, что упустил столько возможностей наблюдать за атлетичным Дереком. Он так уверен в себе, а его рука бросает мяч как из пушки. Стайлз практически чувствует, как его глаза превращаются в сердечки, чем дольше он смотрит игру.

 

\- Вау, он хорош,- говорит отец, жуя попкорн.

 

\- Да,- соглашается Стайлз, надеясь, что выражение его лица не выдаёт его с потрохами. Он запал на Дерека по полной и не хочет, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал. Он и так опозорил себя, когда всем растрепал, как ему нравится Лидия, все до сих пор ему это припоминают.

 

Игра очень нервная, Бикон-Хиллз вырывается вперёд, потом их нагоняют, потом они снова немного отрываются, потом начинают отставать, пока Стайлз не начинает думать, что вместе с обглоданными ногтями уже готов отгрызть себе и руку. За несколько секунд до конца Дерек бросает пас вперёд на удачу, Бойд его ловит и зарабатывает [тачдаун](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D1%87%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%BD), стадион взрывается восторженной какофонией звуков. Отец радостно вскидывает руки в воздух, а Стайлзу кажется, что его лицо сейчас вот-вот порвётся от широты улыбки.

 

Фанаты Бикон-Хиллз с криками толпой вылетают на поле, вынося с собой и Стайлза с отцом. Творится полный хаос, насколько Стайлз может понять, люди кричат, свистят и обнимаются. Бойда подбрасывают в воздух остальные игроки, а семья Дерека, его родители и Лора, пытаются пробиться сквозь толчею к нему. Стайлз следует за Хейлами.

 

Когда они, наконец, находят Дерека, то он уже снял свой шлем. Его волосы примяты и находятся в полном беспорядке, и он так широко улыбается, источая такие волны положительных эмоций, что Стайлз чувствует, как у него начинают слезиться глаза, чего ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы не опозориться.

 

Множество людей обнимают Дерека, кричат что-то восторженное ему в лицо, поздравляют его, поэтому семье Дерека не сразу удаётся к нему пробиться. Когда они всё-таки добираются до него, то они все крепко обнимаются, а когда отпускают друг друга, то мистер Хейл хлопает Дерека по спине, Лора даёт щелбан, а миссис Хейл целует в щеку. Стайлз остаётся позади, почему-то растеряв уверенность в том, что ему вообще стоит подходить. Он чувствует себя неловко и не к месту. Он не имеет понятия, куда делся отец, они потеряли друг друга в толпе.

 

Он только собирается тихо уйти, когда Дерек его замечает. Он окликает Стайлза и начинает пробираться сквозь толпу вокруг него, широко улыбаясь. Стайлз подаётся вперёд, пролезая между талисманом команды и двумя чирлидершами, которые вдруг отчаянно захотели пообщаться с Дереком. Как только они встречаются, Дерек хватает Стайлза и обнимает его, отрывая от земли.

 

На мгновение Стайлз думает, что лучше бы Дерек не вёл себя так, словно они влюблённые парочка из кинофильма, но потом он понимает, что ему всё равно и обнимает Дерека в ответ. Он крепко обхватывает руками шею Дерека и виснет на нём, прижимаясь своим почему-то разгорячённым лицом к вспотевшему лицу Дерека. Дерек кружит его в воздухе, смеясь.

 

Наконец, Дерек останавливается и отпускает его, Стайлз скользит вниз по его телу, и его футболка задирается, цепляясь о защиту под формой Дерека. Когда он снова оказывается на земле, Дерек не отпускает его талию, а Стайлз держится руками за шею Дерека, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза какую-то долю секунды. Стайлзу кажется, что он просто физически не может отвести взгляд от сияющих глаз Дерека.

 

\- Отличная игра, Дерек,- говорит отец Стайлза, появляясь словно из ниоткуда и хлопая рукой по плечу Дерека. Стайлз и Дерек быстро отпускают друг друга, и отец поворачивает Дерека к себе, чтобы обнять.- Я тобой очень горжусь,- говорит он. Сложно сказать, потому что Дерек и так покрасневший и потный, но Стайлзу кажется, что на его щеках появляется смущённый румянец.

 

Когда отец отпускает Дерека, в то же время их настигает несколько футбольных игроков, который подхватывают Дерека и утаскивают за собой, распевая гимн команды Бикон-Хиллз.

 

\- Увидимся позже!- кричит Дерек Стайлзу. Любой ответ потонул бы в окружающем их гуле, поэтому Стайлз просто показывает ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы.

 

К тому времени толпа уже начинает расходиться, и когда они продвигаются к выходу, то Стайлз замечает недалеко впереди родителей Дерека. Он знакомит их с отцом, а Лоры уже нет с ними. Все трое взрослых ужасно рады наконец познакомиться друг с другом. Стайлз идёт за ними следом, пытаясь не прислушиваться к их разговору, хотя и ненароком выхватывает несколько раз из их речи фразу «хороший парень».

 

Кто-то в форме команды поддержки в него врезается, и когда он поднимает взгляд, то понимает, что это Кора Хейл.

 

\- Привет,- говорит Стайлз.- Здорово сегодня, эм, болела.

 

На самом деле, он крайне мало внимания уделял команде поддержки. Все глаза проглядел, изучая Дерека.

 

\- Спасибо. Здорово, что ты всё-таки пришёл,- говорит она, но таким тоном, словно разозлилась, что он посмел заявиться. Стайлз растерян.

 

\- Я могу ходить на игры, когда хочу,- говорит он из чувства противоречия.

 

\- Тогда почему ты не приходил?- обвиняюще спрашивает она.- Уже конец сезона к твоему сведению.

 

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

 

\- Не люблю футбол,- говорит он. К тому же, игры всегда проходят по пятницам, а в это время они обычно встречаются со Скоттом, да и вообще, кому охота идти опять к школе, когда тебя отпустили на свободу в выходные? Стайлз чуть ли уже сыпью не покрылся от того, что сейчас находится на школьной территории.

 

\- Но Дерек любит,- отвечает Кора, подчёркивая имя Дерека.

 

Стайлз склоняет голову в бок и на секунду задумывается. Дерек никогда ничего не говорил, а сам Стайлз не задумывался о футболе до этой недели. Эта игра была особая, за титул лучшей команды города, поэтому Стайлз решил прийти. Так же как он смотрел по телевизору только [Супер Боул](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%BB), а обычные игры чемпионата пропускал.

 

\- А он хотел бы, чтобы я ходил на игры?- спрашивает Стайлз. Ему это никогда не приходило в голову.

 

\- А ты как думаешь?- спрашивает Кора, закатывая глаза.

 

\- Ты чего на меня наезжаешь?- огрызается Стайлз. Вся семья Дерека странно себя ведёт. Кто-то удушающе мило, а кто-то агрессивно угрожающе, и Стайлз ничем не заслужил такое отношение.- Скорее всего, Дереку вообще наплевать, что я здесь,- пусть он и произносит эти слова, но вряд ли они правдивы. Они же только что обнимались, и всё такое.

 

Кора резко останавливается и встаёт перед ним, заставляя Стайлза замереть, чтобы не врезаться в неё. Она гневно на него смотрит, скрестив руки на груди. Поза настолько в духе Дерека, что Стайлз едва удерживается от смеха.

 

\- Послушай,- говорит она, понижая голос так, что Стайлзу практически приходится наклониться, чтобы расслышать её слова.- Возможно, ты думаешь, что это не важно, но у Дерека была одна девушка пару лет назад, которая его очень ранила. Тебе нужно быть с ним помягче.

 

\- Я не его девушка,- ошарашенно отвечает Стайлза.- Я просто его…- он подыскивает подходящее слово,- приятель по математике.

 

Кора закатывает глаза к небесам, словно в надежде, что грянет молния и убьёт её. Или, может быть, убьёт Стайлза. Скорее всего, Стайлза. Она что-то бормочет себе под нос, что-то крайне похоже на слово «идиот».

 

\- Не имею понятие, о чём ты вообще,- признаётся Стайлз.

 

Кора смеряет его раздражённым взглядом и ударяет по груди одним из своих помпонов.

 

\- Дерек говорит, что ты шибко умный. Так что прекращай себя вести, как кретин,- говорит она и, резко развернувшись, быстро уходит, махнув клетчатой юбкой и высоко заколотым хвостиком.

 

\- - -

 

Стайлз уже заранее подготовил и поставил рядом со своей кроватью надувной матрас с чистым бельём до прихода Дерека. Когда тот появляется, то у него до сих пор мокрые волосы, и снова от него чересчур пахнет дезодорантом Axe. Стайлз даёт себе клятву, что вскроет его сумку и выкинет из неё спрей, как только тот уснёт.

 

В ту же секунду как Дерек пересекает порог, он приобнимает Стайлза, как обычно это делает, когда они хорошо выступают на соревнованиях – целых два объятия за один вечер. Он до сих пор взвинчен после победы, пьян от адреналина, и Дереку это идёт. Он выглядит счастливее и моложе, чем обычно, больше похож на старшеклассника, чем на копа, пытающегося им притвориться. И он жутко голодный.

 

\- Господи Боже, у тебя глисты что ли завелись? – спрашивает Стайлз, сидя на кухонном столе и наблюдая, как Дерек целенаправленно уничтожает три куска холодной пиццы и запивает их большим стаканом молока. И это после пирога с курицей и остатков лазаньи.

 

Дерек молчит и продолжает работать челюстями.

 

\- Кора подошла ко мне после игры,- осмеливается сказать Стайлз спустя пару минут, не до конца уверенный в том, хочет ли вообще говорит об этом, но ему до сих пор стыдно после того разговора.

 

\- Отлично,- устало говорит Дерек, опуская на тарелку кусок пиццы. Выражение его лица становится немного более серьёзным, словно он уже понимает, что ему не понравятся слова сестры.

 

\- Прости, что я не приходил на другие твои игры,- говорит Стайлз. Дерек выглядит слегка удивлённым.- Ну, если ты хотел, чтобы я приходил, то прости, что я этого не делал. А если тебе наплевать, то, видимо, я выставил себя идиотом. В чём целиком и полностью виновна Кора, а не я сам.

 

К тому времени как Стайлз захлопывает варежку, Дерек опускает взгляд на тарелку, гоняя по ней оставшийся одинокий кусочек лазаньи. Он молчит, и это говорит Стайлзу больше, чем любые слова.

 

\- Я бы ходил на каждую из них, если бы знал,- говорит ему Стайлз. Он бы не отказался от своего собственного кусочка лазаньи, чтобы над ним издеваться, но раз ему не так повезло, то он будет просто нервно комкать пальцами остатки салфетки Дерека.

 

Дерек делает глоток молока и поднимает взгляд на Стайлза.

 

\- Тебе не нравится футбол,- говорит он.

 

\- Да, не нравится,- признаётся Стайлз.- Но мне нравишься ты.

 

Дерек смущённо опускает голову и улыбается в тарелку.

 

\- Спасибо, что пришёл сегодня,- говорит он и снова принимается за пиццу, словно это не они только что вели задушевный разговор.

 

«Прошло хорошо», думает Стайлз, мысленно похлопав себя по спине. Он поднимается и наливает Дереку ещё один стакан молока.

 

\- Пора бы нам уже ложиться,- произносит Стайлз какое-то время спустя, пытаясь подавить зевок. Им нужно будет проснуться в четыре утра. К тому же, если Дерек ещё хоть ненадолго задержится на кухне, то на завтрак им уже ничего не останется.

 

\- Ладно,- рыгает Дерек, допив остатки молока. По пути из кухни он прихватывает банан из вазы для фруктов.

 

Стайлз чистит зубы, а потом надевает пижамные штаны и старую футболку. К тому времени как Дерек выходит из ванной, Стайлз уже лежит в кровати под одеялом, мысленно мечась между возбуждением и страхом. У него никто никогда не ночевал кроме Скотта, а в Скотта он не влюблён. Его никогда так не трясло при мысли о том, что он будет один со Скоттом в спальне. Стайлз же здесь мастурбирует! Думая при этом о Дереке!

 

Когда Дерек, наконец, возвращается, то он раздевается до нижнего белья – тёмно-синих боксёров, которые не оставляют никакого пространства для воображения. Стайлз молча сглатывает и старается не сильно пялиться. Дерек выглядит очень привлекательно в одном нижнем белье и даже кажется ещё старше – он более накачен и волосат, чем все остальные парни, с которыми Стайлз занимается физкультурой, а уж про Стайлза и говорить нечего. Отец всё обещает Стайлзу, что он скоро подрастёт. Это «скоро» всё никак не настанет.

 

Стайлз хватает телефон и возится с будильником, пока Дерек полностью не укрывается одеялом.

 

\- Где твой телефон?- спрашивает он Дерека. Отец собирается просыпаться вместе с ними, но лучше всё предусмотреть.- Ты поставил будильник?

 

Дерек откидывает одеяло и в коленно-локтевой позе начинает рыться в карманах куртки, которая висит на спинке стула у рабочего стола Стайлза. Открывшийся ему вид… вдохновляет. Когда он поворачивается обратно, то едва не ловит Стайлза за разглядыванием его задницы. Было бы неплохо, если бы Дерек спал не таким раздетым.

 

Дерек подползает ближе и садится на ближайший к кровати Стайлза край матраса.

 

\- Проверь,- говорит он, протянув Стайлзу телефон. Он обхватывает руками свои волосатые коленки и наблюдает, как Стайлз внимательно изучает настройки будильника.

 

\- Вроде верно,- довольно произносит Стайлз. Он отдаёт телефон обратно Дереку, который кладёт его на ночной столик рядом с телефоном Стайлза, но пока не торопится ложиться обратно.

 

Стайлз поворачивается на бок и подкладывает руку под голову. Дерек смотрит на него, а Стайлз в ожидании смотрит на него в ответ. Такое чувство, что Дерек хочет ему что-то сказать.

 

Наконец, Дерек прочищает горло.

 

\- Готов к завтрашнему дню?- спрашивает он.

 

«Ага»,- думает Стайлз. Вот в чём всё дело. Он просто нервничает.

 

\- Да,- говорит он с большей уверенностью, чем чувствует на самом деле. Ему тоже боязно.- А ты?

 

\- Вроде, да,- кивает Дерек.- Ты здорово мне помог.

 

\- Не-а,- отвечает Стайлз, широко улыбаясь.- Ты просто гений в математике.

 

Дерек смущено пожимает плечом, опускает взгляд на свои колени, а затем снова смотрит на Стайлза. Его глаза блестят, и он опять так же мягко улыбается, как в тот вечер, когда они ходили есть пиццу. У Стайлза от этой улыбки перехватывает дыхание.

 

\- Я говорю правду,- говорит Стайлз, ведь он так хотел попасть на областные соревнования, а теперь у них, похоже, есть все шансы. Но по пути к соревнованиям они сами отошли на задний план, а на первый план вышли мысли о Дереке. Узнав его поближе, понимаешь, что Дерек – отличный парень. Если он только позволит тебе стать к нему ближе.

 

Стайлз больше не может отрицать, что представившийся ему шанс узнать Дерека и проводить с ним время был для него главной наградой в сложившейся ситуации. Когда соревнования закончатся, у них не будет повода проводить время вместе, но Стайлз втайне надеется, что Дерек всё же сможет находить для него немного времени. Дерек в выпускном классе и после школьного года, скорее всего, уедет из Бикон-Хиллз в колледж. Они со Стайлзом могут больше никогда не увидеться. Он старается об этом не думать.

 

-Вся наша команда – гении в математике,- подчёркивает Дерек, вскидывая свою бровь «умника-засранца», как её про себя называет Стайлз. В компании Стайлза он часто проделывает подобные штучки.

 

\- Да, но никто из них не сравнится с тобой в привлекательности,- улыбается Стайлз.

 

\- Ты так считаешь?- спрашивает Дерек, зависнув на пару секунд и тем самым показав, что воспринимает их шутливую перепалку всерьёз. Он вроде бы легкомысленно произносит эти слова, но что-то в его тоне заставляет Стайлза насторожиться. Зря он так пошутил. Слишком уж правдиво вышло.

 

\- Ну, ты не настолько прекрасен как я,- говорит Стайлз, пытаясь исправить положение очередной шуткой.- Но не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу, что ты вступил в математический кружок, чтобы залезть ко мне в трусы.

 

Дерек зловеще и виновато молчит, его лицо медленно покрывается ярко-красным некрасивым румянцем.

 

\- Не. Может. Быть,- шокировано произносит Стайлз. Он чувствует, как у него вдруг начинает потеть шея.

 

\- Не только для того, чтобы залезть к тебе в трусы,- спешно отвечает Дерек.- Мне нравится быть в команде, мне нравятся Айзек и Скотт. Я нашёл новых друзей. Но…- он замолкает, сжимая зубами нижнюю губу и снова опуская взгляд на свои колени. Стайлз никогда ещё не видел его таким неуверенным.

 

\- Но что?- спрашивает Стайлз, едва не задыхаясь. Он ещё пытается осознать происходящее.

 

\- Но время с тобой тоже было важной частью этого,- колеблется он, затем поднимает взгляд и признаётся,- по началу крайне важной частью.

 

«Вот же пиздец»,- думает Стайлз. Кора была права. Он девушка Дерека. Погодите, нет, парень Дерека! Что-то большее, чем просто соратник по кружку, это уж точно, блять.

 

\- Я тебе тогда нравился?- спрашивает Стайлз. Он даже не подозревал об этом. Конечно, он много раз надеялся, что во время их занятий Дерек со временем поймёт, какой замечательный Стайлз, и всё будет как в кино, но он никогда и не мечтал о том, что мог нравиться Дереку с самого начала. Он и подумать об этом не смел.

 

\- Да. На самом деле… я думал, что ты хочешь позвать меня на свидание в тот раз, когда я впервые подвозил тебя домой,- смущённо признаётся Дерек.

 

\- А вместо этого я пригласил тебя вступить в математический кружок,- стонет Стайлз, закрывая руками лицо.- О, боже мой,- ему ужасно неловко. Но это объясняет недружелюбную реакцию Дерека на его предложение. Вероятно, он был жутко разочарован, если ожидал, надеялся на что-то другое.

 

\- Почему ты сам меня не пригласил?- хочет знать Стайлз.- Я практически уверен, что всё должно было быть наоборот. Более привлекательный и популярный приглашает на свидание лузера.

 

\- Ты не лузер,- отвечает Дерек, поджимая губы.

 

\- Вообще-то ты не ответил на мой вопрос,- подчёркивает Стайлз.

 

\- Я хотел,- говорит Дерек, снова смущаясь.- Я несколько недель сидел за тобой в классе самостоятельных занятий и пытался набраться смелости заговорить.

 

Стайлз в ярости от этого открытия.

 

\- Что? Я думал, ты пытаешься стереть меня с лица Земли своим убийственным взглядом!

 

Дерек выглядит раздражённым.

 

\- У меня не убийственный взгляд,- говорит он, глядя на Стайлза более спокойной версией своего убийственного взгляда. Вероятно, это настоящая любовь, раз он даже не может использовать свою привычную версию взгляда.

 

\- Дорогой, ты даже не представляешь, о чём говоришь,- сладко произносит Стайлз.

 

\- Может быть,- Дерек снова опускает глаза к коленям, а потом смотрит на Стайлза открытым и полным надежд взглядом.- Можно тебя поцеловать?- спрашивает он, уже начиная немного наклоняться вперёд.

 

\- Прямо сейчас?- спрашивает Стайлз таким писклявым голосом, что ему становится стыдно.

 

\- Да, прямо сейчас,- говорит Дерек и ухмыляется. Он так близко, что Стайлз может различить каждую крапинку в его разноцветных глазах.- Или мне стоит это сделать в школе на глазах у всех?

 

У Стайлза поджимаются пальцы на ногах лишь при одной мысли об этом.

 

\- Ты сейчас серьёзно… правда?- спрашивает он.

 

Дерек кивает и медленно скользит рукой под одеяло Стайлза, обхватывая тёплыми и уверенными пальцами его предплечье.

 

\- Правда.

 

Видимо, Стайлз и правда разбирается в математике, но полный тупица по жизни.

 

Очевидно, что они идеально друг другу подходят.

 

\- Думаю, что в первый раз нам не нужны свидетели,- разрешает Стайлз. Он приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, а Дерек встаёт на колени, и их рты встречаются друг с другом, смешивая их мятное от зубной пасты дыхание. Стайлз слишком поздно вспоминает, что никогда раньше не целовался, и ему следовало бы нервничать, но, как бы то ни было, Дерек берёт инициативу на себя, прикасаясь к лицу Стайлза ладонью и заставляя его разжать челюсти. Его язык оказывается горячим и нежным.

 

Стайлзу кажется, что он сейчас растает, ему хочется, чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось, но как только он об этом думает, то слышит шаги отца на лестнице и резко отстраняется. Бормоча под нос «Вот чёрт, вот чёрт, вот чёрт», он подтягивается и выключает стоящую на тумбочке лампу, погружая комнату в темноту. Затем он ложится на спину и до подбородка накрывается одеялом. Он слышит, как рядом с ним ворочается Дерек, вероятно, делая то же самое.

 

Отец идёт по коридору и останавливается у комнаты Стайлза. Увидев, что там темно и не услышав никаких звуков, он, вероятно, решает, что они уже спят. Он идёт дальше по коридору к своей собственной спальне. Стайлз слышит, как пискляво скрипят петли двери, когда он её закрывает.

 

Сердце Стайлза бьётся со скоростью в тысячу ударов в минуту, и он не уверен, виноваты ли в этом поцелуи Дерека или то, что их чуть не поймали. Вероятно, и то, и другое. Его глаза уже привыкли к темноте, он может различить некоторые предметы благодаря скудному свету фонарей, проникающему с улицы в комнату сквозь занавески.

 

Дерек приподнимает голову.

 

\- Иди сюда,- шепчет он, немного пододвигаясь и утягивая Стайлза за собой на матрас, Стайлз с радостью поддаётся ему. Матрас очень мягкий, и они сталкиваются головами, когда Стайлз пытается заползти под одеяло, но, наконец, они оба оказываются им накрыты, их коленки соприкасаются, а лица разделяет пара сантиметров.

 

В комнате отца тишина. Стайлз слышит лишь гул в своих ушах и как Дерек потирается своей щетиной о подушку, ёрзая, чтобы устроиться удобнее. Рука Дерека обхватывает руку Стайлза под одеялом, переплетая их пальцы.

 

Стайлз никогда ни с кем не держался за руки, только когда они со Скоттом были маленькими, и родители заставляли их это делать в целях безопасности. В этот раз всё по-другому. Даже от ощущения того, как большой палец Дерека поглаживает костяшки пальцев Стайлза, он начинал задыхаться.

 

\- Мы теперь вместе?- спрашивает Стайлз. Он не может видеть цвет глаз Дерека, но они чуть ли не светятся в приглушенном свете, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз смотрит на него.

 

\- Надеюсь на это,- говорит Дерек, его пальцы дёргаются в руке Стайлза.- Я много сил приложил к тому, чтобы убедить тебя, что я не тупой долбоёб.

 

\- Я не считал тебя тупым долбоёбом,- спорит Стайлз. Дословно он называл его в разговоре с Лидией «горой мышц с опилками в голове», так что технически он говорит правду.

 

Дерек толкает его колено своим.

 

\- Ты назвал меня в лицо тупым долбоёбом,- говорит Дерек.- Пока ты не попросил тебя подбросить, я думал, ты меня ненавидишь.

 

На самом деле Стайлз не просил Дерека его подбросить в тот день, но он пропускает это мимо ушей, так как есть более важная ошибка, которую необходимо исправить.

 

\- Я никогда не обзывал тебя тупым долбоёбом.

 

\- Нет, называл,- настаивает Дерек, и его голос звучит более чем уверенным в собственной правоте.- Когда ты едва не столкнул меня в бассейн.

 

\- А, ты об этом,- говорит Стайлз, сглатывая. Он весьма успешно блокировал в своей голове воспоминание о том, что однажды Дерек издевался над ним, и ему не хотелось снова об этом вспоминать.- Я не помню этого, но ты тогда вёл себя как долбоёб.

 

Уголки рта Дерека тут же опускаются в расстроенной гримасе.

 

\- Не было такого!- протестует он гневным шёпотом.

 

Их отношения закончатся, не успев толком начаться, потому что Стайлз не может это оставить просто так. Он отпускает руку Дерека, чтобы приподняться на локте и сердито на него посмотреть.

 

\- Ты задирал меня. Это была моя первая неделя в старшей школе, и ты весишь, наверное, килограммов на двадцать больше меня. Это было очень по-долбоёбски.

 

Дерек раздражённо пыхтит и тоже приподнимается, заставляя Стайлза снова неловко качнуться вперёд, но в этот раз ему удаётся удержаться и не столкнуться лбами с Дереком. Идиотский надувной матрас.

 

Дерек обхватывает шею Стайлза сзади своей немного влажной ладонью и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

 

\- Стайлз, клянусь, я не задирал тебя. Я пытался остановить Джексона. Твой рюкзак оказался бы в бассейне, если бы я его не поймал,- он улыбается уголком рта,- а ты наорал на меня и попытался столкнуть в воду.

 

\- Ты пытался мне помочь?- Это отличная новость. Унизительная, конечно, но отличная.- Я не подозревал… я думал, что ты, ну, знаешь,- Стайлз неопределённо проводит рукой в воздухе,- в связке с ним.

 

И снова засранец ехидно вскидывает бровь.

 

\- В связке?- спрашивает Дерек.- Тебе что, восемьдесят лет?- он нежно гладит шею Стайлза.

 

Стайлз игнорирует и его комментарий, и эту ехидную бровь.

 

\- Ты не задирал меня?

 

Дерек рьяно качает головой.

 

\- Нет. Стайлз, ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я такое делал? Даже если бы и хотел… а я этого не хотел. Кора бы тут же всё растрепала родителям, и мама бы меня убила.

 

И это, скорее всего, правда, Стайлз знает. И также верно, что он никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек обижал кого-то в школе. Он выглядит устрашающе, но на самом деле и мухи не обидит.

 

\- И я не испепелял тебя убийственным взглядом в классе самостоятельных занятий,- добавляет Дерек, упрямо возвращаясь к тому спору.- Я надеялся, что ты заговоришь со мной, но ты меня всегда игнорировал.

 

\- Это называют инстинктом самосохранения,- терпеливо объясняет Стайлз. Вероятнее всего, Дереку никогда не приходилось быть на самом дне школьной иерархии. Он не понимает, что это значит. Стайлзу он нравится и таким.- Ты всегда казался жутко раздражённым. Я думал, что ты всех ненавидишь, и меня в том числе.

 

Но сейчас Стайлз знает то, чего не знал тогда: чем злее выглядит Дерек, тем тщательнее он пытался что-то скрыть и тем важнее то, что он скрывает. А он пытался скрыть свои чувства к Стайлзу.

 

\- Я не был раздражён,- настаивает Дерек.- Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Почему в это так сложно поверить?

 

\- Давай признаем правду, я лёгкая добыча для задавак,- говорит Стайлз, пожимая плечами.- Я вешу шестьдесят килограмм, и по росту я едва достаю тебе до подбородка. Я костлявый, и…

 

\- Тебе пятнадцать,- перебивает Дерек.- Я тоже был костлявый в пятнадцать.

 

Стайлз слабо в это верит, но не спорит.

 

Дерек придвигается чуть ближе и легко касается своим ртом рта Стайлза, а потом отстраняется, чтобы пристально посмотреть на него.

 

\- Ты особенный,- мягко говорит Дерек.- Я заметил тебя в первый день в классе, и я просто… хотел узнать тебя. И мне нравится на тебя смотреть,- он прикасается пальцами к лицу Стайлза. Кончик его носа, центр верхней губы, изгиб его шеи. Словно Стайлз – прекрасный и хрупкий цветок.

 

Это всё меняет. У Стайлза нет грубой красоты Дерека или модельной внешности Джексона, но Дереку он нравится. По опыту Стайлза, люди обычно слишком ограничены, чтобы разглядеть его за очками и футболками со Звёздными войнами. Но Дерек увидел с самой первой их встречи. Стайлзу стыдно, что он так грубо и ошибочно судил Дерека, основываясь лишь на внешности. Дерек хороший. Стайлзу очень повезло.

 

\- Я тебе верю,- говорит Стайлз, сглатывая.- Мы можем вернуться к поцелуям?

 

\- Конечно,- с облегчением произносит Дерек. Его рука хватает футболку Стайлза и легко тянет, пока их рты не соприкасаются.

 

Как только у него появляется возможность втянуться в процесс без возможных помех со стороны, Стайлз быстро вникает в суть того, как следует целоваться. Он разбирается, как нужно направлять губы, как пользоваться языком, и Дерек помогает ему, наклоняя его голову под правильным углом, его пальцы легко касаются подбородка Стайлза. Какое-то время они продолжают целоваться, и вскоре Стайлз снова оказывается лежащим на матрасе, цепляясь за голую спину Дерека, а тот нависает над ним, утыкаясь носом в его шею.

 

\- Ты так приятно пахнешь,- стонет Дерек, что кажется Стайлзу немного странным и заставляет почувствовать себя неловко. Он не представляет, что можно на это ответить. Он, должно быть, уже принюхался к запаху Axe, потому что его больше не раздражает, как пахнет Дерек, но это вряд ли можно посчитать удачным комплиментом. Вероятно, лучше ему просто промолчать.

 

В любом случае, Дереку, похоже, всё равно, потому что он продолжает сводить Стайлза с ума своим ртом, покусывая ключицу Стайлза сквозь футболку, впиваясь в изгиб его шеи, нежно ловя зубами его нижнюю губу и потягивая её. Стайлз не имеет понятия, любят ли другие так часто использовать зубы или это личный фетиш Дерека, но жаловаться на это уж точно не будет. Большой палец Дерека находит лазейку под футболку Стайлза и лёгкими круговыми движениями поглаживает его бок, в это же время Дерек облизывает шею Стайлза. Это просто пытка, и Стайлз молится про себя, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась.

 

Он вжимается горячим лицом в голое плечо Дерека и напоминает себе, что никому не будет приятно, если этот прекрасный день закончится тем, что их застукает отец. Он пытается не шуметь, пытается сдержаться и выдать только сдавленное «О, боже мой», но его голос срывается в конце фразы, и он тихо стонет. Дерек тут же тянется к нему и затыкает его собственным ртом, чтобы приглушить те жалобные звуки, которые Стайлз не может перестать издавать.

 

К тому моменту, как Стайлз начнёт молить о передышке, он оказывается верхом на Дереке, его футболка задралась до подмышек, и он чувствует твёрдый член Дерека, прижимающийся к его бедру. У Стайлза та же твёрдая проблема. Но он не хочет продолжать. Несколько минут назад был его первый поцелуй, и пусть он бешено заведён, мысль о том, что кто-то будет касаться его члена, немного пугает. А мысль о том, что придётся трогать чей-то член, наводит на него суеверный ужас. Видимо, он позор для всех озабоченных подростков.

 

\- Ты не обидишься, если мы остановимся?- спрашивает Стайлз, пряча лицо на покрытой волосами груди Дерека. Он не представляет, как далеко заходил Дерек, но у него явно больше опыта. Он старше, и с его внешностью можно предположить, что у него было множество возможностей творить всё, что угодно.

 

\- Нет, конечно,- говорит Дерек, поглаживая ладонями голую спину Стайлза, заставляя того вздрогнуть от удовольствия.- Это было слишком?

 

\- Нет, всё было прекрасно,- говорит Стайлз. Он поглаживает шею Дерека пальцами, отчего тот непроизвольно двигает бёдрами. Интересный эффект.

 

Некоторое время они лежат, просто прикасаются друг к другу и дышат. Это очень приятно. Стайлзу нравится ощущение того, как соприкасаются их голые животы.

 

\- Ты когда-нибудь этим занимался?- спрашивает он Дерека, когда любопытство берёт над ним верх.

 

\- Да,- отвечает Дерек спустя секундное замешательство.- А ты?

 

Стайлз громко фыркает в ухо Дереку, а тот в ответ даёт ему щелбан, но затем гладит пострадавшее место.

 

\- Мы будем делать то, что хочешь ты,- говорит Дерек, целуя его в висок.- Я не тороплюсь. Мне это нравится.

 

\- Мне тоже,- вздыхает Стайлз.- Надеюсь, твои сёстры меня не убьют.

 

Дерек низко и урчаще смеётся. Стайлз чувствует, как эта вибрация отдаётся в его рёбрах.

 

\- Думаю, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Знаю, что, по крайней мере, Кора этого хотела. Они с Лорой просто немного переборщили с предосторожностями.

 

\- Когда-нибудь тебе придётся рассказать мне, что за история за всем этим стоит,- говорит Стайлз, а Дерек в ответ вздыхает.- Не нужно это делать сейчас,- поспешно добавляет Стайлз, надеясь, что не испортил настроение.

 

\- Могу и сейчас,- говорит Дерек, его голос звучит покорно.- История состоит в том, что у меня была девушка, которая угрожала убить мою семью.

 

Стайлз тут же вскидывает голову.

 

\- Что? Ты шутишь?

 

Дерек не выглядит так, словно шутит. Выражение его лица не оставляет ни одного сомнения в том, что он чертовски серьёзен.

 

\- Ни капли. Это было отвратительно,- спокойно отвечает он.

 

\- Мда,- неуверенно произносит Стайлз. Всю свою жизнь он знал, что на службе отца могут ранить или даже хуже, но он и представить не мог, каково это – когда кто-то на самом деле угрожает твоей семье. Ничего удивительного, что родители Дерека заставили его пригласить Стайлза в гости, чтобы они могли лично с ним познакомиться. Они имели полное право быть начеку. И в то же время они были очень милы с ним, не смотря на эти обстоятельства.- Это объясняет многое о твоих сёстрах. И теперь я в полной мере могу оценить гостеприимство твоих родителей. Чёрт.

 

\- Прости за это,- говорит Дерек, кривясь.- И прости, что я вёл себя как засранец. Ненавижу, когда мне напоминают об этой истории, и ненавижу, что они переживают за меня, но, видимо, я это заслужил. Лора и Кора боялись, что я снова ошибусь, а родители боялись, что я никогда не смогу снова завести отношения. Поэтому они слегка перестарались.

 

\- Совсем чуть-чуть,- говорит Стайлз, показывая расстояние в пару сантиметров, выставив большой и указательный палец.- Я даже немного рад, что не знал об этом до знакомства с твоей семьёй. Не думаю, что смог бы выдержать всё это давление.

 

\- Ну уж нет,- говорит Дерек, легонько сжимая Стайлза.- Ты умеешь справляться с давлением. И, как бы то ни было, ты был на высоте. Ты понравился и Коре, и Лоре, и родители очень рады, что познакомились с тобой и что я провожу время с кем-то моего возраста. Я никому не говорил про Кейт, пока всё не полетело в тартарары. Она была… старше.

 

Чёрт возьми, очередная «бомба». Дерек встречался с одержимой убийством женщиной, западающей на молоденьких мальчиков.

 

\- Ну, наверное, я должен сказать, что не планирую убийство твоей семьи,- уверяет его Стайлз, опуская голову обратно и закрывая глаза.

 

\- Спасибо,- сухо отвечает Дерек.

 

\- Да не за что.

 

Кажется, что после такого разговора, добавить уже больше нечего, и они погружаются в приятную тишину. Пальцы Дерека опускаются на шею Стайлза и начинают легко поглаживать туда-сюда. Это так приятно, что Стайлзу хочется мурлыкать.

 

\- Нам пора спать,- спустя какое-то время шепчет Дерек. По ощущениям, похоже, что у него до сих пор стоит, но ему, видимо, всё равно.

 

\- Знаю,- шепчет в ответ Стайлз. Он пригрелся и чувствует себя опьянённым, а пальцы Дерека продолжают поглаживать его шею в гипнотизирующим ритме.

 

\- Переложишь ко мне свою подушку?- спрашивает Дерек, и ответ очевидный – конечно да. Теперь, когда Дерека можно касаться в любое время, когда ему хочется, Стайлз его ни за что не отпустит. Он подтягивается и хватает подушку, позволяя Дереку натянуть обратно его футболку и обнять со спины.

 

\- Слушай,- спрашивает Дерек перед тем, как они оба засыпают,- покажешь мне как-нибудь свою модель игрушечной железной дороги?

 

Кроме Скотта её никто никогда не видел.

 

\- Конечно.

 

\- - -

 

Будильник Стайлза звенит всего на пару секунд раньше будильника Дерека, и они оба вскакивают к своим телефонам, наощупь разыскивая их в темноте.

 

\- Пора вставать,- говорит Стайлз после того, как они оба отключают звонки, но при этом устраивается обратно на плече Дерека.

 

\- Ммм,- бормочет Дерек, проникая рукой под футболку Стайлза.- Ещё слишком рано.

 

\- Да,- соглашается Стайлз. За окном ещё так темно, хоть глаз выколи.- Но надо вставать. Мы должны надрать задницы ботаникам.

 

\- Мы сами такие же ботаники,- подчёркивает Дерек, но его слова едва можно разобрать из-за того, что он широко зевает.

 

\- Я знаю. И это прекрасно,- отвечает Стайлз. Он чувствует, как член Дерека потирается об его собственный сквозь слои их одежды, и от этого у него начинает покалывать в пояснице от удовольствия. В качестве эксперимента он немного ёрзает, а рука Дерека пробирается к его заднице и надавливает, прижимая их друг к другу. Дерек издаёт глубокий низкий рык, от которого коротит все нервные окончания Стайлза ниже пояса. Стайлз уже почти преодолевает свою членобоязнь.

 

Потом он слышит, как открывается дверь в комнату его отца – спасибо Господу за скрипучие петли – Дерек дёргается и шипит «Чёрт! Твой отец!», а Стайлз тем временем уже взлетает на свою кровать, быстро прячет ноги под одеялом и укрывается им до подбородка.

 

Дерек кидает Стайлзу подушку, попадая ему в лицо, как раз за секунду до того, как отец стучит в дверь, а потом открывает её.

 

\- Мальчики, вы проснулись?

 

\- Да!- отвечает Стайлз, вероятно, его голос звучит слишком радостно. Он садится, подушка удобно прикрывает пах, включает лампу на прикроватном столике, которая тут же наполняет комнату чересчур ярким светом. На полу Дерек стонет и накрывается одеялом с головой.

 

\- Полагаю, что я первым в душ,- говорит Стайлз, глядя на него.

 

\- - -

 

На полпути из Бикон-Хиллз в Сакраменто Стайлз достаёт из рюкзака пакет Читос. Завтрак чемпионов.

 

Он ещё даже не успевает его открыть, как Дерек выхватывает упаковку из его рук и выбрасывает в окно.

 

\- - -

 

У Стайлза чуть не случаются два нервных срыва, пока проходят соревнования. Дерек умудряется справиться с обоими, сперва с помощью сладких булок, а потом закрепив результат сладкими поцелуями.

 

\- Мы прошли дальше,- шепчет Стайлзу в губы Дерека. Соревнования завершились, и Стайлз так счастлив, что едва может стоять на ногах. Дерек помогает ему справиться, прижав к стене своим телом. Такой заботливый.

 

Они спрятались в небольшой нише в стене у туалетов, решив немного отпраздновать вдвоём. В их понимание празднование включает в себя активное использование языков. Их родители в холле с остальными взрослыми, и все они собираются пойти после этого на праздничный обед.

 

Дерек проводит кончиком носа по линии челюсти Стайлза.

 

\- Ммм. Думаю, перед отъездом мне лучше снова заночевать у тебя. На всякий случай,- говорит он прямо на ухо Стайлзу, обхватывая ладонями его бёдра. Его голос звучит более хрипло, чем обычно, и от этого волоски на затылке Стайлза встают дыбом.

 

\- Да, так будет лучше,- соглашается Стайлза немного сорванным голосом.

 

Дерек наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать, но затем вдруг вместо этого быстро делает шаг назад, когда слышит, что кто-то приближается, на случай, если это учитель или кто-то из родителей. Но это сотрудник отеля, который проходит мимо них, даже не удостоив взглядом.

 

\- Ложная тревога,- говорит Дерек, а Стайлз тем временем снова притягивает его к себе за карманы джинсов. В одном из них его пальцы натыкаются на сложенный лист бумаги.

 

\- Что это?- спрашивает он, доставая его. Затем он понимает, что это тот самый лист из блокнота, с которого всё и началось. Всё это время Дерек носил его в кармане.

 

Он разворачивает листок и разглаживает его, прислонив к груди Дерека, чтобы снова рассмотреть. Если бы Дерек тогда его не потерял, а Стайлз не решил подобрать, то, скорее всего, сейчас бы они тут не стояли. Стайлз многим обязан этому листку бумаги, думает он, обрисовывая пальцем каракули Дерека. Он воспоминает уравнения, акулу, объёмные буквы. И в этот раз он понимает, что значит рисунок, чей-то затылок.

 

Это он сам.

 

\- Это я,- говорит Стайлз, растерянно моргая.

 

Кажется невозможным, что он сразу же это не понял с первого раза, потому что сейчас это ясно как день. Его волосы, уши, родинка на шее, которую однажды пыталась оттереть его бабушка, приняв за грязь. Даже рваный ворот его любимой футболки, которую он отказывается выбросить. Дерек не пропустил ни одной детали, повторив каждую из них идеально, вероятно, потратив на их прорисовку столько же времени, сколько и на решение уравнений.

 

Его снова осеняет.

 

\- Поэтому ты был так расстроен, что я его нашёл,- говорит Стайлз, глядя во взволнованные глаза Дерека. Он чувствует, как бьётся сердце Дерека под листком бумаги.- Ты не испугался, что я увидел уравнения. Ты боялся, что я пойму, что ты рисовал меня.

 

\- Ты прав,- говорит Дерек, улыбаясь, и наклоняется, чтобы медленно и сладко поцеловать Стайлза.- С самого начала всё это было только ради тебя.


End file.
